


If It's Meant to Be, It'll Be

by Snakeskin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeskin/pseuds/Snakeskin
Summary: Inspired by an edit I saw where Cheryl/Josie and Veronica/Toni are in relationships but Cheryl and Toni are hooking up.This will follow along the same vein.  Cheryl and Josie are in a relationship when Southside High merges in.  Enter Toni Topaz, who catches the attention of both Veronica and Cheryl.  Toni begins a relationship with Veronica...but she can't deny her attraction to Cheryl Blossom.





	1. Chapter 1

Riverdale High was a bustle of students as they navigated their way through the halls, stopping at lockers, chatting with friends, and making their way dutifully to their third period classes.  The corridors felt especially full today as the merge of Southside High had been made official just that morning.  New faces roamed the halls, glancing between class schedules held in their hands and room numbers adhered to classroom doors that stood ajar invitingly.  

 

Cheryl had sidestepped the responsibility of welcoming the new students, instead she had used her powers as student body president to pass off the duty to Veronica.  Though the school year had only begun a month ago, she was already having to juggle the demands of all the roles she held within the walls of the newly populous institution.  Little did she know that months later, she would repeatedly question her decision to not greet the new denizens of Riverdale High.  She would wonder if things would have turned out differently if she had been the first to lay her eyes on Toni Topaz and Toni Topaz on her, instead of it being Veronica who caught sight of the pink haired beauty and immediately staked her claim.

 

\--- 

 

"I'm not mad babe but we've had this date set for a month.  You know I'm happy that you landed this gig but I was really looking forward to spending some quality time with you, _outside_ of Riverdale."  They had planned a weekend getaway to New York to spend some much needed time together since Josie had been busy with recording solo material and Cheryl had been finalizing her emancipation. 

 

Josie sighed and nodded.  "Cheryl, I know, I'm sorry.  This is just the first time I've been offered an opportunity since I went solo.  You know how anxious I've been since the Pussycats and I went our separate ways."

 

Cheryl sighed and laid her head against the locker next to Josie's, watching her girlfriend as she rummaged through her locker.  "I get it."

 

Cheryl's eyes drifted past Josie and disinterestedly watched the stream of students as they walked through the hallway making their way to their next classes.  A familiar voice followed by a velvety laugh pulled her attention to her right. 

 

Veronica Lodge was all flirty smiles and lilting voice as she walked past with a girl that Cheryl had never seen before.  _Who is that?_  The girl had pink highlights in her wavy hair, something that Cheryl would've found extremely adolescent if the color didn't suit her flawless, caramel complexion so well.  The new girl had one of the prettiest faces she had ever seen.  Cheryl's eyes roamed down the departing figure taking in her outfit: a perfectly fitted tank top, dark gray skinnies tucked into simple, heeled booties.  To finish off the look, a flannel was tied around her waist.  Cute.

 

"Cheryl?" 

 

Cheryl pulled her eyes away from the departing twosome and returned her gaze to her girlfriend. _Girlfriend, Cher, get it together._ "Yeah babe?"

 

Josie quirked an eyebrow at her.  "Everything okay? I think I lost you for a moment there." 

 

"Just zoned out.  Come on let's get to class, the bell is going to ring soon." 

 

They walked hand in hand to Cheryl's AP English class and shared a quick kiss before Cheryl entered the classroom.  She took her seat next to Veronica glancing over to say a quick hello to her fellow Vixen but was stopped by the sudden awareness that the pretty stranger that Veronica had been speaking with earlier was now seated to Veronica's left.  

 

\---

 

"Thanks for showing me around, Veronica.  It's nice having a familiar face in at least one of my classes."  Toni was genuinely happy that Veronica had been her own personal welcoming committee.  She was sweet and the fact that she was easy on the eyes didn't hurt one bit.  If Toni was being honest with herself the tour of the school had been made much more interesting due to the flirty nature that had easily developed between the two.  

 

"Toni, it's been my pleasure and I love that we have this class together, allows us to get to know each other...better." 

 

Toni let out a throaty laugh, not missing the intentional pause in Veronica's response.  She let her back relax into the chair before looking directly in Veronica's eyes, responding in a low voice. "I'm definitely not opposed to that."

 

Veronica held her gaze for a beat before she smiled and looked down at her notebook, but Toni could see the blush spread across her cheeks.  Toni glanced upwards and was met with a shock of red.  The girl seated next to Veronica had beautiful, perfectly wavy red hair that only complemented her fair, porcelain skin.  The beauty of her profile already had Toni awestruck and then Toni's eyes fell down to her lips.   _Holy shit._ Toni might've actually gasped or maybe she was staring a little too hard at the most luscious pair of lips she'd ever seen because the redhead suddenly turned and caught Toni's eyes.  Never had Toni seen someone so breathtaking.  They simply stared at each other for one..two..three seconds before Toni caught herself and gave the girl a smile before returning her attention to the front of the classroom.  

 

"Alright class, before we start the lesson for the day, I want to welcome our newest student, Antoinette Topaz!" Ms. Anderson gestured towards Toni and clapped her hands politely, prompting the rest of the students to do so.  Veronica looked over at Toni with a grin on her face and clapped harder than the rest.  Toni rolled her eyes at her new friend and spoke up.  "Thanks Ms. Anderson for the introduction, I actually prefer Toni." 

 

"Of course, _Toni_."  Ms. Anderson jotted a note in her attendance notebook.  "Welcome to Riverdale, we're happy to have you and dare I say, I think you'll enjoy it here."

 

Toni looked over at Veronica and shared a genuine smile with her before briefly allowing herself to steal a glance at the redhead who was busy doodling in her notebook.   _Yeah, she had a feeling she was going to enjoy Riverdale._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl paced the gymnasium floor, arms crossed, watching intently as her Vixens ran through the choreography for the third time that afternoon.  They weren't as in sync as she wanted them to be, Betty and Ginger's movements not as sharp as Veronica and Josie's, the latter two being the strongest members of her team (aside from herself, of course).  She stopped pacing as the song came to end and the girls took the opportunity to stretch out their tiring muscles.  

 

"Josie, Veronica, a moment please." 

 

"What's up, babe?" Josie asked as she walked over followed by Veronica.  

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the nickname, it was fine outside of Vixens practice but here, she preferred a more professional relationship between herself and Josie.  She was the captain after all, she didn't want the other girls to get any ideas of preferential treatment.  Veronica merely gave her a questioning look, her own arms crossing over her chest.  

 

"Seeing as you two have a better handle on the choreography than the rest of the squad, I'm going to need your assistance with getting the girls up to speed.  They have the choreography down, it just needs to be cleaned up.  I'll take on Betty, Ginger and Midge, as they require a bit more _attention_."  Josie and Veronica smirked.   "You two divvy up the rest of the girls.  Let's give them a five minute break.  I want to run it three more times."

 

"Perfect, gives me enough time to use the restroom!" Josie turned around and jogged towards the locker room.  

 

A comfortable silence fell between Cheryl and Veronica as they looked out at the rest of squad.  It was Veronica who broke the silence a few moments later.  

 

"Hey C..." Veronica started tentatively .

 

Cheryl turned to face Veronica, too intrigued by the tone of her fellow Vixen. "What is it, Veronica?"

 

"So you know that new girl, Toni?  Well, her and I have been flirting ever since she transferred to Riverdale-"

 

"You don't say," sarcasm laced Cheryl's words.

 

"Shut up, she's hot! _Anyway,_ she asked me out on a date."

 

Oh.

 

That was not what Cheryl had been expecting to hear.  Well, truth be told, she hadn't really known what to expect.  She was all too aware of the flirting between Veronica and Toni during their English class together, but if she had thought things were going to escalate to this level, she would've assumed Veronica to do the asking.  Veronica was a senior River Vixen, on the student body council, making her one of the most popular girls in school.  In Cheryl's mind she fell on the number three rung on the popularity ladder, only bested by Josie, fellow senior River Vixen and a musical celebrity in her own right and obviously, herself.  She claimed the number one spot as she was the Captain of the River Vixens, student body president and resident HBIC.  Toni was only two weeks into her time at Riverdale High and had already deemed herself worthy to ask out one of Riverdale High's elite.  Cheryl would have scoffed if she weren't so impressed.  

 

Cheryl raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips, "Quite the bold move for the new girl, thinking she's good enough for one of _my_ Vixens."

 

Veronica rolled her eyes.  "Relax C, but I know what you mean.  I was a little shocked too, but I shouldn't have been.  Toni's got this natural confidence thing going for her.  It's actually really sexy."  

 

Cheryl bit her lip.  "If you say so."

 

\---

 

Toni rested her bike on the kickstand, removed her helmet placing it on the right handlebar, and gently shook out her hair.  Unzipping her leather jacket, she pulled out her cellphone from the interior pocket and sent a quick text to Veronica letting her know that she was outside.  She leaned back into her Harley Davidson Lowrider and waited patiently for the tan skinned girl to make her appearance. Toni was excited for their first official date.  They had been flirting incessantly since her first day at Riverdale and opportunity had finally struck when the fact that she drove a motorcycle was brought up during a conversation held at lunch.  Veronica's eyes had sparkled with interest and Toni in her usual boldness had offered to pick her up on her 'baby' if Veronica agreed to a date.  The other girl's eyes had widened in surprise but had leaned in, kissing Toni's cheek and coquettishly whispered to pick her up at 7pm the next day.  She had then pushed herself off the wall they had both been leaning on and pranced away to join some of her fellow Vixens at their usual table.  

 

"Hey," Toni said with a smile as Veronica walked up in her all black outfit: a fitted, long sleeve top with a cut out panel at the chest and an equally curve hugging pencil skirt, finished off with a pair of ankle strapped heels. "My favorite girl in my favorite color," Toni flirted, while making no attempt to hide the fact that she was checking the other girl out.  

 

"Such a smooth talker, Topaz," Veronica bantered back.  "Can't deny that leather looks good on you, even if the serpent on the back is a little intimidating." Veronica leaned in to whisper the next words directly into Toni's ear, "or maybe I just like bad girls."  Toni turned her face to look Veronica directly in the eyes with a raised eyebrow,  "Careful Lodge, this is our first date, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get into pants."  Veronica responded with nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

 

Toni laughed and swung her leg over her bike, holding out her helmet to Veronica, keeping her hand extended to offer assistance while the other girl used it for support to get on.  "Hold on tight, V.  Ready?"  Toni felt Veronica wrap her arms around her waist and nod into her shoulder.  Toni rotated the throttle a little more than necessary, making the engine roar in dramatic flare, earning an excited noise from the girl behind her.  Toni peeled out of the driveway of the Pembrooke, heading towards Pop's, entirely looking forward to spend the night getting to know the raven-haired beauty who was pressed up against her back.

 

\---

 

Cheryl played with her straw, swirling her strawberry milkshake absentmindedly while listening to Josie.

 

"Babe, it went so well!  He really likes the new direction I've been taking my music in and wants to get me back into the studio to record some new songs ASAP," Josie gushed.  "I'm so happy, C, I've been so nervous since the split with the Pussycats and now I feel validated!"  Josie sighed and rested back against the cushioned booth in the back of Pop's.  

 

Cheryl smiled happily, _proudly_ at her girlfriend, "You've been working so tirelessly on your new material, Jos, this is everything you deserve."  Cheryl reached across the table to grip Josie's hand and give it a supportive squeeze.  "Thanks, boo."  They closed the distance to share a soft kiss, breaking apart at the rumble of an engine.  In the parking lot of Pop's, Toni Topaz set down the kickstand on her motorcycle.   _Wait, Toni drives a motorcycle?_ Cheryl watched as Toni's familiar passenger dismounted the bike and removed her helmet, running her fingers through her shiny black locks to get rid of any traces of helmet hair.   _Oh.  Tonight must be date night for more just than her and Josie._ Veronica smiled at Toni as she fell into step beside her, lacing her arm around Toni's.

 

"Wait, what am I seeing right now?  Are Veronica and that new girl, I think it's Toni, friendly?" Josie asked out of surprise.

 

"Yeah," Cheryl rolled her eyes, "I think this is their first date.  Veronica mentioned to me during Vixens practice that Toni had asked her out."

 

Josie's eyes widened.  "Babe, you knew this and didn't think to share this juicy piece of gossip with me?" Josie crossed her arms pretending she was upset but almost immediately uncrossed them and leaned forward again.  "And Toni asking out V?  Girl is bold.  Gotta hand it to the new girl." 

 

"Yes, she is quite sure of herself isn't she."  Cheryl remained face forward hearing the familiar jingle of the bell announcing new patrons, fully aware of who had entered Pop's.  "Should we go over to say 'hello'?" Josie asked excitedly, clearly hoping to get more details on the new twosome. 

 

"Babe, they're on a date.  Leave them be." 

 

With a sigh, Josie relaxed back into the cushions of the booth they were occupying but let out a gasp, her eyes fixated on something past Cheryl. 

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes again, "What now, Jos?" 

 

"I didn't know Toni was a  _Southside Serpent!"_  

 

With an incredulous look, Cheryl turned her body to look at Veronica and Toni's retreating figures as they made their way to a booth on the opposite side of Pops.  Toni was shrugging off a leather jacket that had a green snake etched onto the back.   _Not expecting that._ Veronica sunk into the booth but caught Cheryl's eye and smiled excitedly.  She leaned forward to say something to Toni who glanced backwards, catching Cheryl's eye before turning around to Veronica and nodding.  They both stood up from their booth and started to make their way over to Cheryl and Josie.  Cheryl turned back around in her seat. 

 

"Babe, they're coming over, I'm going to get my gossip straight from the source," Josie almost squealed.  

 

"Hi ladies!" Veronica beamed as she confidently strode up to their booth.  "Just wanted to say 'hello' and do a small intro."  Veronica looked to Toni with a smile which Toni returned.  "Toni, this is Josie, fellow River Vixen and Riverdale's own musical celebrity.  Josie this is Toni, she transferred from Southside High a few weeks ago, and is actually joining the Blue and Gold as staff photographer.  She's amazing!" 

 

Toni scoffed, "Thanks, V, but I wouldn't say I'm amazing."  She extended a hand to Josie which Josie shook happily.  "It's nice to meet you, Josie.  I've heard a few of the songs you've done with the Pussycats but I hear that you're solo now.  Can't wait to hear your new sound, I'm sure it'll be just as good, if not better!"  Toni gave Josie a playful wink. 

 

"Oh, I like you.  You can stay, Toni," Josie replied with a laugh. 

 

Cheryl swept her hair over her shoulders and looked straight into Toni's eyes, "Not to outdo my amazing girlfriend, but I'm Cheryl Blossom aka Cheryl Bombshell, head River Vixen and resident HBIC." 

 

Toni smirked, she appreciated a girl with fire, "Even though I already know who you are Cheryl, since we do share a class, enlighten me as to why you're called Cheryl Bombshell."   

 

Josie and Veronica shared a knowing smile between themselves. 

 

Cheryl maintained eye contact with Toni, allowed a dramatic pause and responded, "You have eyes, you tell me." 

 

They stared at each other for an extended beat before Veronica broke the thick silence.  "Okay, ladies it was nice seeing you, enjoy the rest of your evening.  Toni and I have a date to get back to." 

 

Toni flicked her eyes away from Cheryl's and gave a smile to Josie, "It was nice meeting you, Josie." 

 

Veronica and Toni walked back to their booth on the other side of Pop's diner before Josie spoke.  "Babe, what was that?"  

 

"What was what, Jos?" Cheryl asked innocently.

 

"That flirting between you and Toni!"

 

"Oh Josie, that wasn't flirting, I was merely letting the new girl know exactly _who_ _I am,"_ Cheryl said with a devilish grin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me guys, I have to establish relationships because you know, plot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale's newest couple

The chattering in the halls intensified as Veronica and Toni walked side by side on their way to class.  For the past few weeks the hottest gossip revolved around there being a new power couple on the rise and neither girl had done anything to dispel the rumors.  The murmurings always reached a new crescendo if either girl was around, higher still if the pair were together.  They hadgone on several dates after their first and the amount of time that one of Riverdale's It girls, Veronica Lodge, was spending with a certain pink-haired new girl was not lost on the rest of the student population.  Since they hadn't made their whatever-it-was official, they mostly refrained from public displays of affection, the sighting of a rare kiss on a cheek only sent the whispering students into squabbles of "will they or won't they, are they or aren't they?"  The gossip was all the more juicier after it was quickly learned that Toni was a member of the Southside Serpents, a gang from the Southside of Riverdale, a fact that garnered both respect _and_ intimidation.

 

\---

 

Toni settled onto the empty couch in the student lounge and glanced at the clock above the door she had just entered through.  She was meeting Betty Cooper, editor of the Blue & Gold in five minutes.  Pulling out her phone from her back pocket, she noticed that she had an unread text message.

 

 **Ronnie:** Hey Toni, hoping you can bless the Vixens with your pretty face at lunch today ;) I want us to be together when I tell them!

 

Toni grinned and immediately typed out a response, letting Veronica know that she'd be happy to have lunch at the Vixen's table later that day.  She was in a middle of crafting an additional, flirtier message when she was interrupted by the arrival of Betty.

 

"Hey Toni," said Betty, smiling softly at Toni as she entered the student lounge.  She sank into an armchair adjacent to the couch Toni was sitting on and allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment.

 

"Hey Betty, you okay?"

 

"Yeah, just got done with Calculus and we had an exam, needed a moment to decompress."  Betty opened her eyes and sat up a little straighter.  "Anyway, I wanted to meet with you because we need to start work on the first edition of the Blue & Gold for the school year."

 

Toni's eyes lit up with excitement.  She'd been itching to use her camera for the school newspaper.  Southside High didn't have a school newspaper so Toni hadn't been able to leverage her love of photography to bolster her academic record.  It had been a pleasant surprise when Veronica had mentioned the school newspaper's need for a photographer when they had exchanged instagram handles being thoroughly impressed with what she had seen.  

 

"Great, what can I do to help?"  Toni's voice brimmed over with eagerness.

 

Betty smiled widely, "Don't get too excited, Toni.  The first editions are usually the least exciting.  We tend to do features on members of the student body, stars on the field, those who set the standard academically.  Of course you'll take all the photos of the individuals that are featured but I'm afraid I have to ask a little more of you."

 

"What do you mean by that?" 

 

Betty sighed, "We're a little low on staff so I also need you to handle the interviews.  I can help draft up some questions and you won't have to worry about writing the piece itself.  I'll be focused on the writing aspect along with Jughead."  

 

Toni mulled over what Betty had just said.  Asking prewritten questions to a bunch of her peers didn't sound very daunting.  Toni shrugged her shoulders, "That doesn't sound too bad, I'm in.  Do you have the list of people I should be interviewing?"  Toni watched as Betty reached into her backpack, pulled out a binder and tore out a piece of paper that contained a list of names.  Toni inspected the list:

 

_Archie Andrews_

_Cheryl Blossom_

_Dilton Doiley_

 

"Football quarterback, student body president and science genius," Betty summarized.

 

Toni's eyes lingered on a single name before she nodded and stuffed the piece of paper in the front pocket of her jeans.  "When do you need the interviews and photos by?" 

 

"A week from today, it'll take me some time to draft and edit each piece.  I want our first issue to be out in a about two weeks time."  Betty placed her binder back into her backpack.  "How does that timeline sound?"

 

"A bit tight but I think I can work with it."  Toni rose from the couch and started for the door, pausing to look back at the blonde.  "Email or text me the questions you want to me cover when you get a chance."

 

"Will do but feel free to ask whatever comes to mind!"  With that Toni gave Betty a smile and headed for her locker, she wanted to meet up with the boys before meeting Veronica for lunch.

 

\---

 

Cheryl inspected her lip line and ran her ring finger over a nonexistent imperfection in the Saint Laurent Rouge Pur Couture lipstick that covered her lips.  Adjusting the angle of the pocket mirror, pale fingers accented by blood red nails tousled already perfect red waves.  Giving her face a final once over, Cheryl closed the mirror with a snap, sliding the slim instrument into her cherry, red backpack.  She listened for a moment, trying to sink into one of the multiple conversations that were happening at the Vixens table when the sound of the school doors crashing open grabbed her attention.  

 

A leather clad trio barged through the doors, two boisterous boys flanking either side of Toni Topaz.  The boys began socking each other playfully causing Toni to shake her head at their antics but her smile never once lessening.  She smacked the boy closest to her, made a gesture with her head towards the table that Cheryl was currently seated at and said something that didn't carry across the open yard.  Both boys headed towards the parking lot with a goodbye salute and Toni continued straight towards the Vixens table.  Cheryl's eyes took in Toni's look of the day:  her Serpent leather jacket over a tucked in, grey tee, a smattering of necklaces - varying in lengths, black, skinny, distressed jeans and heeled combat boots.  Edgy.  As Cheryl's eyes returned to Toni's face, their eyes locked for a pregnant moment before Toni's eyes pulled away, landing on something past Cheryl, causing an easy smile to spread across her face.  Cheryl turned around and found Veronica smiling widely back at Toni.

 

Veronica patted the empty space next to her and gave Toni a quick peck on the cheek after she had plopped down onto the bench.  The rest of the Vixens looked at Veronica and Toni curiously, no doubt wondering why the Serpent was joining them for lunch when she had never done so in the past.  Veronica leaned into Toni, whispering something into her ear.  Toni pulled back to look into her eyes before leaning back in and responding just as quietly.  Cheryl felt herself being nudged.  She looked over to Josie on her left.  "Things must be getting serious between those two," Josie said in a hushed voice.  Cheryl glanced back at the pair who were still whispering back and forth, "Who knows?"  Cheryl shrugged.  "Honestly, I don't think they're even an official couple yet," she added.  Just then Veronica stood up.

 

"Ladies, if I could have your attention."  The conversations around the table tapered off.  "I just wanted to announce that Toni and I," Veronica paused and smiled down at Toni who was still seated and shifting uncomfortably with the attention, "are officially an item!" 

 

The Vixens table erupted with noise as they congratulated Veronica and Toni, stood up to give hugs to the new couple and badgered them with questions.  Josie reached across the table to pull Veronica into a hug.  "Congrats girl!  Babe, we better watch out, we've got competition for the title of hottest couple now!"

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes for what felt like the fifteenth time that day and it was only noon.  "Please Josie, impossible.  You're a musical celebrity and I own this school.  It doesn't _get_ any hotter.  And honestly V, you call me extra when you really just stood up as if you were making a toast to announce your new relationship status." 

 

Veronica grinned, "Hey, have you seen my girlfriend?  Who wouldn't want to make a grand announcement!"  Veronica looked at Toni who leaned in for a kiss. 

 

Josie squealed, "Y'all are so cute! We should definitely go on a double date!" 

 

Veronica and Josie entered their own conversation, probably planning out a double date in the near future.  Cheryl busied herself with her phone, she didn't care enough to be a part of that discussion.  

 

"Hey Cheryl," Toni said almost inquiringly.

 

Cheryl looked up from her phone screen, let out a sigh and responded simply, "Toni."

 

Toni let out a light laugh.  Her eyes danced with amusement.  "Bombshell, I hope I'm not pulling you away from something oh-so-important, but I have a favor to ask of you."

 

Cheryl always enjoyed being referred to as Bombshell and as she was quickly learning, for some unknown reason, especially so by Toni.  "My curiosity is piqued, Serpent, what is it that you require?"  

 

"Well, I don't know if you remember Veronica saying but I'm the photographer for the Blue & Gold.  We're doing focus features on a few students, one of them being you.  I'd love to set up some time to interview you and take a few pictures."

 

Cheryl smirked, having herself featured in the school newspaper wasn't a new concept.  Being student body president and captain of the River Vixens almost ensured that she graced the newspaper several times over the span of each school year.  "Before anything, if my beauty is going to be captured for the entire school to see, I need to be sure that you know what the hell you're doing with a camera." 

 

Toni rolled her eyes good-naturedly before pulling out her phone and opening up her instagram page.  Cheryl picked up Toni's phone and took her time scrolling her feed.  The majority of images were a mixture between landscape and city shots.  All beautifully captured with none of the basic filters that everyone seemed to use but instead relying on natural lighting, angles and a point of view that seemed to be quintessentially Toni Topaz.   _Wow, talented._ Cheryl continued scrolling, pausing over what looked like a candid photo of Toni and the two boys she had seen with her earlier.  They were all in mid laugh, smiles reaching their eyes, genuine happiness seemed to radiate from the image.  Cheryl allowed herself a small smile before pressing her lips in a straight line.

 

"Well Topaz, seeing as how it would be a disservice to the masses if they were unable to get a glimpse into the mind of their Queen B, I'll allow the minor disturbance to my schedule."  Cheryl typed in her contact information into Toni's phone and handed it back to the pink-haired girl.

 

"Wow, Cheryl Bombshell's phone number, I don't feel worthy,"  Toni feigned playfully.  

 

"Is anyone really?" Cheryl responded with an arched eyebrow.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the relationships have been established and we're finally going to get some one on one Choni time next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally some one on one Choni

Cheryl's back pressed against the satin covers of her queen sized bed, soft feminine hands explored the plains of smooth skin underneath her burgundy blouse, causing her breath to catch in her throat.  Those same soft hands pulled her back up by her waist into a seated position.  Her eyes fluttered closed as full lips were pressed against hers, both sets of lips moving languidly against one another.  Hands grazed down her sides, gripped the hem of her blouse and slowly pulled the article of clothing up and over her head, the curve of her chest exposed while full breasts were covered by a wine and black, lace La Perla triangle bra.  A gentle hand guided her to lay back against the bed, her heart beat faster as lips began trailing warm kisses down her neck, past her sternum, before slowing their downward path on her stomach.  Cheryl willed herself to breathe but she felt the familiar grip of anxiety begin to squeeze itself around her heart.  Fingers teased the waistband of her scalloped, leather skirt and she felt her chest seize up, her lungs gasped for air, but she couldn't breathe.  

 

Cheryl shot up into a seated position, hand at her chest as she took deep swallows of air into her lungs, desperate to give them the oxygen they screamed for.  Her chest heaved and her eyes were glassy with tears from the memories of that terrible night with Nick St. Clair.  It had been six months since that nightmare inducing memory, why couldn't she move past it?  She blinked the tears away before feeling her hands being enveloped by Josie's.

 

"Hey babe, are you okay?"  Josie kneeled down in front of Cheryl, concern evident in each spoken word.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Josie.  I can't, not yet.  You've been so patient with me, but what he d-did,  _tried_ to do," Cheryl shuddered and felt betrayed by the tear that fell down her cheek.  She _hated_ how vulnerable she felt, how vulnerable she _looked._ In the back of her mind she knew that it was perfectly okay to feel vulnerable given what had happened to her at the gala half a year ago, especially with Josie who along with the Pussycats had thankfully intervened in Nick's disgusting plan for her.  

 

"Hey, hey, baby, you don't need to apologize.  We won't do anything until you're ready."  Josie removed one of her hands from Cheryl's to tuck a lock of fiery red hair behind a pale ear.  

 

Cheryl inwardly flinched at the touch, mind still caught up in the memory of the night where she was almost deflowered against her will.  She let out a breath and took the hand that was stroking her hair and held it in her lap.  "Josie, thank you for being so understanding.  I know we had plans to spend the day together but I-I think I just need some time for myself right now."  The sentence came out in one shaky breath.  She saw the disappointment in Josie's eyes but felt relieved when she acquiesced with a small nod.  Cheryl watched as her girlfriend of five months stood up and gathered her belongings before pausing at the bedroom door. 

 

"Text me later, okay?" Josie said with a hesitant smile.

 

"I will."

 

Cheryl watched as Josie walked out of her room, and listened intently as the front door of Thistlehouse closed heavily.  All of a sudden she felt exhausted, so she allowed herself to fall back onto her bed and welcomed sleep as it steeped deep into her bones.  She'd deal with her emotions later.

 

\---

 

Toni was pissed.  She muttered under her breath as she wiped down the bar, glancing at her phone that she held in her other hand.  Her four hour shift at the Whyte Wyrm had been busy from the moment she had started, up until now, which was five minutes before the end of her shift.  Usually she preferred the bar to be busy, it made work more enjoyable and it obviously meant time passed that much faster.  Today, however, had been anything but enjoyable.  She had put up with lewd comments from numerous men for the entirety of her shift.  She got comments most times she worked the bar but today it felt as if all the sleazy men in the world had decided to convene at the Whyte Wyrm just to piss her off.  

 

She almost yelled for joy when Nicky, her replacement for the night walked through the doors five minutes later.  Toni flashed her an appreciative smile before grabbing her bag from behind the counter and heading out the door herself.  As soon as she stepped foot outside, she inhaled the cold night air deeply, thankful for no longer being surrounded by the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and the occasional body odor from burly men who didn't care enough about personal hygiene.  Toni pulled her leather jacket out of her bag and shrugged it over her shoulders, some of the anger dispelling from her body and mind at the feel of the familiar jacket on her skin.  She walked slowly over to her bike, not in any rush since she didn't have any plans for the rest of the night.  She threw her leg over her bike, content in just straddling the machine for the time being and pulled out her phone.  She thought about texting Veronica, Sweet Pea or Fangs but quickly decided against it.  She was still in a shitty mood and didn't want to bring that negative energy around her friends or girlfriend.  She needed to cool off, and the best trick for that, in her experience, was a nighttime ride with no destination in mind.  Toni felt the familiar rumble of the engine beneath her and stuffed her phone securely into her interior jacket pocket, sweeping her foot to kick up the stand, and was peeling out of the parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm a few seconds later.

 

How she ended up at Sweetwater River Toni didn't know, but she was glad to be here.  The moon was out over the body of water and the light bounced over the faint ripples, creating a sight that made Toni ache for her camera.  The faint lapping of the small waves that broke at the river bank eased away the remaining stress that she carried in her shoulders.  She leaned forward, still straddling her bike and allowed herself to rest her arms and her head across the negative space between the handlebars of her bike.  Toni had just closed her eyes, enjoying the silence when she heard the sound of tires on gravel behind her.

 

She shielded her eyes from the headlights before they were turned off along with the engine of the car.  Now that she could see the car, it looked familiar, a glamorous red Chevy Impala.  Toni watched as the driver side door opened and a long, pale leg ending in a cherry red, patent leather stiletto emerged from the car.  Cheryl Blossom in all her glory exited the vehicle.  Hair in loose waves fell against her shoulders, a fitted black turtleneck hugged her torso, topped off by a spider brooch pinned to the left of her chest.  The cinch in her waist was accented by a form-fitting black, mini skirt which hit at mid, creamy thighs.  _Looking that good had to be a sin._  Toni smiled softly at Cheryl's approaching figure, but turned back around, allowing herself to become entranced once again by the sight in front of her.  Cheryl stopped beside her and the silence that lay between them was oddly comfortable, both girls too enamored with the peace and the beautiful view of Sweetwater River at night to speak a single word.

 

\---

 

Cheryl quickly glanced to her right, taking in the figure bent over the gleaming silver and black motorcycle.  If she had been told that someone would have been sharing her place of solitude, the one place where she could go to reflect and quiet the storm that raged on in her mind, she would have been vehemently against it.  But this, this was _nice_.  Although they hadn't spoken a single word to one another, Cheryl assumed that Toni was here for the same reason, or assumed so by the lack of verbal communication, she was here to simply clear her mind.  Cheryl felt it would be rude to break the calm silence that hung over them so she didn't, but she was curious as to the reason why-

 

"Hey Bombshell," Toni said softly.

 

Cheryl snuck another quick glance at the other girl.  She was still staring off into the distance ahead of her.  Cheryl followed suit, drinking in the sight in front of her.  

 

"Hi Toni," she returned just as softly, not wanting to disrupt the mood.  She felt Toni's eyes on her briefly.

 

"What brings you here?" Toni finally said after a long moment of silence.

 

"I just...needed to clear my head."  Toni nodded her head in response, choosing not to press further.  If Cheryl wanted to share, she would.

 

"What about you, Toni.  What brings you here?"

 

Cheryl heard Toni sigh and watched as she laid her head down on her arms which she lay across the handlebars of her bike.  

 

"Same as you, needed to clear my head.  Work was tough today, I tend bar at the Whyte Wyrm and it felt like every male in the place felt it their duty to say something lecherous or demeaning hoping it would get me into the sack.  Sometimes I wonder how I'm still attracted to men after working at a bar for so long," Toni said with a self deprecating chuckle.

 

Cheryl smiled, "Luckily, I don't have to deal with that conflicting sentiment."

 

Toni laughed having caught on quickly, "Lucky for you, Red."

 

"But I do know all about the anger and even...helplessness that comes from feeling like prey while in the company of some men," Cheryl stated more seriously.  Her thoughts returned to the event that she had come to Sweetwater River to forget about.  

 

Toni looked over at Cheryl then, and even in the faint light that shimmered from the moonlight hitting the water she could see the hardness that had entered the redhead's gaze.  She wondered what Cheryl was thinking about, what memory her mind had gone to, but again she didn't inquire.  They were acquaintances at best and something told Toni that whatever place Cheryl had gone, she didn't share willingly with others.  As she watched the girl's full mouth dip into a slight frown she decided instead to help by drawing her back into the present. 

 

"This place is beautiful at night," Toni murmured, "makes me wish I brought my camera."

 

Cheryl was pulled out of the dark place her mind had been and turned to look at Toni who seemed to be watching her.  She wrapped her arms around herself, not because she was cold but subconsciously she was guarding herself.  Her stoic HBIC facade hadn't been up in the entire time she'd been at the river with Toni, not that she needed it to be.  They had both been lost in their own world, dealing with their own issues internally, but knowing that Toni had been looking at her while she had gone  _there_ made her feel vulnerable,  _naked,_  but strangely enough, it didn't make her feel out of control. 

 

"Your photos are really good, Toni"  Cheryl almost whispered.

 

Toni was surprised by such a genuine admission from the HBIC herself but quieted that away for a playful response, hoping to dispel any lingering negative thoughts that might be circling the other girl's mind.  "A compliment from Cheryl Blossom aka Cheryl Bombshell herself?  Life goals achieved," Toni said with a smirk on her face.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and scoffed, running her hands through her hair, "See, this is why I don't say nice things."

 

Toni laughed, "Can you blame me?  I have a feeling that compliments coming from you are few and far between."

 

Cheryl nodded and looked to Toni, her eyes gleamed with sincerity, "That's something I won't deny.  I hold myself and others to a high standard."

 

Toni's eyes locked onto Cheryl's.  She couldn't help it.  There was something so honest about those words.  Cheryl always looked like she came off of a runway, not a hair out of place, outfit eye-catching and never repeated.  Her beauty was undeniable, even more so now with the moonlight highlighting her flawless skin and bone structure, hair looking so soft, it practically begged for fingers to run through it.  She was head captain of the River Vixens  and still found time to perform her duties as student body president.  Toni had to be blind not to see how she walked through the school halls, oozing confidence and with the ability to literally part the stream of students as if she were Moses parting the Red Sea.  Toni didn't know how she did it.

 

Toni looked down before looking back into Cheryl's eyes, "You're really impressive, Cheryl.  It kinda blows my mind.  It means a lot to me that you think my photos are good so _thank you_  for the compliment.  It means that much more coming from you."

 

Cheryl sucked in a breath and averted her eyes from the other girl's stare.  Her heart beat just a little bit faster at the intimacy of the words Toni had just spoken.  No one had ever said something _so meaningful_ to her before.  All she could do was nod in response, fearing her voice would betray just how affected she was.  Her head turned back around at the sound of Toni's bike rumbling to life.

 

"It's getting late, Bombshell.  I'm going to head out, but it was really nice talking with you," Toni said before pulling on her helmet.

 

"You too, Toni,"  Cheryl responded softly.  

 

Toni nodded once and pulled out from the gravelly shore of Sweetwater River, merging out onto the road and finally disappearing into the night.

 

\---

 

It wasn't until half an hour later when Cheryl arrived back at Thistlehouse that she finally checked her phone.  She had a couple messages from Josie but the preview of a message from an unknown number piqued her curiosity.  

 

 **Unknown Number:** Hey Bombshell, hope you got home okay. :)

 **Unknown Number:** Also, now knowing that you think I'm not _entirely_ incompetent behind a camera, we should give the people what they want!  Let me know when you're free for that interview for the Blue & Gold.

 

Cheryl couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face, she saved Toni's phone number and quickly typed out a message telling Toni that she was home and they could discuss a meeting time for the interview at lunch tomorrow.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing how much of a slowburn this fic is going to be sorrrrryyyyyy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really just a filler chapter that gives you a better look into the Cheronica frenemy dynamic and some Lopaz crumbs

Toni pressed a wet paper towel to her lip, applying pressure, willing the cut to stop bleeding.  She inspected herself in the mirror, eyes landing on her left temple which was already darkening into what would undoubtedly be an ugly bruise, one that reached the corner of her eye.  “ _Fucking_ ghoulies,” she hissed out loud in the empty bathroom. She hadn’t thought that the quick Serpent mission after school would result in a full out fight between the two rival gangs but the tensions between the two groups had only been escalating in recent weeks.  With a sigh, she removed the towel from her lip and noted the lack of blood. _Finally_.  Hoisting her messenger bag onto the sink, Toni rummaged through the sack until she found the toiletry kit that she always kept on hand.  She pulled out a tube of Neosporin, alcohol wipes and her concealer. With the practiced movements of someone who was used to tending wounds, Toni quickly applied the concealer to the purpling of her temple, held the wipe to her bottom lip until the sting of alcohol on an open cut faded away and finally rubbed a copious amount of the balm in its place.  The final result was better than when she had first looked in the mirror, but the concealer didn’t quite hide the bruise, but there was nothing that could be done. She had intended to get back to school much earlier so she could be supportive of Veronica by watching a good chunk of the Vixens practice before spending the evening with Cheryl for her Blue & Gold interview, but it seemed she’d only be catching the last twenty minutes.

 

Toni packed everything back into her bag and made her way to the gymnasium.  As she got closer, she could hear a rhythmic, hip hop beat pulsing through the gym doors.  She smirked to herself, she hadn’t given much thought to the Vixens but it surprised her nonetheless that Cheryl Blossom not only listened to hip hop but enjoyed it enough to choreograph cheer routines to it.  As she entered the gym, she took in the sight before her eyes. Cheryl was slowly pacing with her arms crossed as she appraised her team. Toni’s eyes found Veronica who was in front and to the left, and quickly assessed that she was the one of the best on the squad.  Her movements were fluid, her form was perfect and she danced with focus and confidence. Her legs also looked damn good in the Vixens practice shorts. Toni sat on the bleachers, nodding to some of the other significant others who were undoubtedly there to also show their support.  Veronica caught her eye and shot her a flirty smile when she rolled her hips and continued to maintain their eye contact all throughout the run through of the set, essentially performing for her. Toni felt heat settle in her chest but didn’t drop her gaze.

 

The song came to an end and Toni watched as Cheryl turned towards the bleachers and picked up her phone from the bottom most bleacher bench, hitting pause on the playlist before the beat of the next song picked up.  As Cheryl looked up, Toni caught her eye and gave her a soft smile. Cheryl briefly returned the smile but it was replaced quickly with a small frown. Toni watched as Cheryl’s gaze flickered to her temple. It looked like Cheryl was going to say something before she turned her attention back to the Vixens.

 

“Alright ladies, let’s take a five minute break, then we’ll block it once and then run it full out.  I expect perfection. I have no qualms with extending practice,” Cheryl chirped with exaggerated sweetness.

 

Toni chuckled before she found Cheryl making her way up the bleachers to where she was currently sitting.  

 

“Toni, are you okay?  What happened to your face?”  Cheryl bent over to peer more closely at Toni’s face, taking in the discoloration on her temple and the split lip.

 

Toni remained silent as she was temporarily overwhelmed at how undeniably attractive Cheryl was, even up close: flawless skin, beautiful, wavy hair, long eyelashes and the fullest set of lips Toni had ever seen.  The alluring scent of wild cherries and vanilla hit Toni’s nose as Cheryl moved closer, searching her face for any more injuries.

 

Toni sucked in a breath before answering.  “Yeah, nothing to worry about, this is nothing.  Should’ve seen the other guy,” she joked half-heartedly.  

 

“Toni, don’t joke-”

 

“Cheryl Blossom, quit hogging my girlfriend,” Veronica teased as she made her way up the bleachers to join the two.  

 

Toni gave an apologetic look to Cheryl as her girlfriend sidled up next to her, she felt Veronica grasp her chin and pivot her face before she felt lips press against her own.  She swallowed the gasp of pain of having pressure on the cut on her lip caused.

 

“Jesus Veronica, a little warning before you start shoving your tongue down Toni’s throat,” Cheryl snarked, turning to leave the girls alone.  

 

Toni felt Veronica smirk into another kiss.

 

“Shit, ow, babe.”  
  
Veronica pulled back with concern in her eyes.  “Toni?” Her eyes caught sight of a droplet of blood forming on Toni’s bottom lip.  “Oh my god, I’m sorry! Did I do that?” Veronica asked with a confused expression on her face.

 

“No, I got my lip cut in a stupid fig-,” Toni paused in her explanation.  She had never dated anyone who wasn’t fully aware of her lifestyle. Veronica knew she was a member of a gang but until this point in their relationship, membership had meant weekly meetings and a job that allowed her to work as a bartender at the age of seventeen.  Toni had no idea how she would react to the realities of dating a gang member.

 

Toni continued more slowly, “I got it cut in a fight against the Ghoulies, a rival gang from the Southside.”  Her eyes searched Veronica’s, looking for any sign that she might bolt. She was surprised to see only curiosity and something close to desire gazing back at her.

 

“Well, Toni, I guess it was only a matter of time until this happened,” Veronica sighed.  She must have noted the surprise in Toni’s expression because she laughed and sat back. “Betty’s dating Jughead remember?  He’s shown up to school looking worse.” Veronica’s smile turned sultry, as she leaned back in, “But then again, he doesn’t look half as good as you even with that cut on your poor, pretty, plump lip.”  

 

Toni shook her head with a laugh, “You’re the biggest flirt I’ve ever met, Ronnie.”  Her bottom lip throbbed slightly, which reminded her that her lip was bleeding, and so she reached into her bag for the packet of tissues which was promptly taken out of her hands.

 

“Flirting is just part of my charm, Antoinette.”  Veronica pressed a tissue against Toni’s bottom lip firmly.  “And if I’m being completely honest, you being in a gang is kinda hot,” she added with a wink.

 

\---

 

Cheryl widened her stance, bent at the waist and let her arms hang loosely, stretching her hamstrings.  She looked over at Josie who was stretching next to her when she felt a tap against her foot.

 

“What’s going on over there?”  Josie nodded in the direction of Veronica and Toni.  Cheryl looked over to see Veronica dabbing at Toni’s lip with a tissue.  

 

Cheryl looked back at Josie when the couple shared a kiss.  “Looks like Veronica is up to her excessive, public displays of affection, per usual.  You would think she got it out of her system when she was with Archie.”

 

“Oh they’re not _that_ bad.  That was barely more than a peck.  Remember when we walked past the student lounge and V was straddling Archie?”  Josie shook her head in disbelief at the memory.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes.  “God, I basically yelled at them, called them Xenomorphs and they still couldn’t find the decency to detach themselves.”  

 

She stood up from the stretch and move to the front of her squad, snapping her fingers to announce the end of their break.  Her arms crossed while she waited for Veronica to prance her way down from the bleachers, shooting her an annoyed look when she finally took her place in the front row of their formation.  

 

“Now that Veronica here has decided to join us, let’s take it from the top, Vixens!  Remember, we’re only blocking the choreo here. All of you have the steps down so take this as an opportunity to work on the transitions and spacing.  Next run through, we’re going full out! Impress me or we run it ten more times!”

 

Cheryl walked over to the bleachers to grab her phone, selected the cheer mix and the gymnasium filled with the familiar whistling melody of “Taki Taki.”  Before she turned around, Toni caught her eye, a grin on her face as she pulled out a camera from her bag.

 

“For the Blue & Gold,” Toni said with a smirk.  

 

“Mmhm, sure.”  Cheryl turned her attention back to the Vixens, feeling proud when she heard Toni laugh behind her.

 

“Five, six, seven, eight!”

 

Cheryl walked around the Vixens as they blocked the steps to the routine.  She would occasionally stop to make a correction if she spotted a flaw but for the most part, everything looked great.  Taking her place front and center with Veronica to her left, Cheryl easily began blocking the choreography with the rest of the squad, having run the routine enough on her own to step into sync without missing a beat.  Rolling her hips, she pivoted left and arched her back pushing her ass out to Selena singing the lyrics ‘ _Work it, keep it tight every day.’_

 

Now that she was facing towards Veronica, Cheryl noticed she was putting just a little too much effort into her movements and that she kept glancing towards the bleachers.  With one look towards Toni and her smug smile, Cheryl rolled her eyes and muttered, “Really Veronica, cheersex? Can you not be such a teen, rom-com cliche?”

 

“Oh, like you wouldn’t be doing the same thing if Josie was in the stands instead of cheering alongside you,” Veronica countered as she snaked her hips side to side in time to the beat.

 

“At least save all of that…,” Cheryl paused to scoff at Veronica sending Toni a wink, “ _effort_ for when we’re actually going full out.”

 

“Jealous of not being the center of attention?”  Veronica teasingly asked as she hit the final pose that signaled the end of the routine.

 

Cheryl raised a manicured eyebrow.  “Scared I might take the spotlight off of you when we go full out?”

 

To Veronica’s credit, the girl looked unbothered at the challenge.  “Whatever Cheryl. Let’s just run it again.” Veronica settled back into her starting position.  “I agreed to dinner with my parents, since _my girlfriend_ is busy doing an interview on you after practice,” she added with an irritated expression.

 

A somewhat smug smile made its way onto Cheryl’s face.  “And I didn’t even have to dance to take the spotlight,” she quipped, shooting Veronica a petty smile before skipping over to her phone to restart the mix.  

 

Before Selena’s verse began, she positioned herself front and center in between Veronica and Josie.  “Hey Topaz, get that camera ready, you’ll _definitely_ want to capture this,”  Cheryl shouted over the music, her voice laced with a competitive confidence that had Josie looking at her curiously and Veronica rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone still reading this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally all Choni and the steady build up of things to come in the near (but not immediate) future

Toni sat near the entrance to the girl’s locker room, waiting for Veronica and Cheryl to finish changing after the end of their practice.  She was grateful for a moment to herself as she felt the need to clear her mind of some _interesting_ thoughts.  The last run through had been quite the performance.  There was no doubt in Toni’s mind as to why Cheryl was the captain of the River Vixens.  Simply watching the squad leader dance had freed her mind of the earlier encounter with the Ghoulies.  Well, to be honest, it had liberated her mind of everything besides the sight of the very _,_ talented cheer captain and the less than appropriate feelings caused by the way her girlfriend’s friend had moved her body.  She had bent lower than her cheer-mates, kicked higher than her cheer-mates and executed each move with a confidence that demanded that all eyes be on her.  Her flexibility and, in turn, range of movement hinted heavily at a dance or gymnastic background that Toni pinned in her mind as something to delve into during their interview for the Blue & Gold.

 

The metallic clang of the locker room doors being thrown open pulled Toni from her thoughts and announced the emergence of some of the Vixens, including Veronica.  She watched as Veronica laughed and waved goodbye to the other girls before walking over to where she was seated. Toni stood as Veronica approached, reaching out to take her hand.  

 

“Remind me why I haven’t come to any of your practices before?”  Toni asked rhetorically before dropping a kiss to purple stained lips.  

 

Veronica circled her arms around Toni’s neck.  “Liked what you saw did you, my dear Antoinette?”  She asked with a teasing smile playing on her lips, alluding to her little game of seduction during practice.  She had made sure to lock eyes with Toni every time she performed one of the more suggestive movements required by the routine.

 

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.”  Toni grinned and stepped back from Veronica’s embrace.  “But really Ronnie, you’re definitely one of the best dancers on the team,” she complimented genuinely.  

 

“Flattery will get you _everywhere_ with me,” Veronica uttered.  With a quick spin on her heels, she circled Toni’s right arm around her shoulder, and began playing with her fingers as they walked forward slowly.  “Tragically, daddy is waiting outside to sweep me off to a family dinner, so, as much as I don’t want to, I must leave you in the company of the red devil herself.”  Veronica leaned in to press a lingering kiss on Toni’s cheek. “Try not to miss me too much, lover.” Veronica disentangled herself from Toni and began walking backwards, taking a moment to shoot a self-satisfied smile and waggle her fingers at Cheryl, who had appeared from the locker room with Josie right beside her, before turning back around and making her way towards the parking lot.  

 

As Cheryl and Josie were saying their goodbyes, Toni busied herself with her phone, pulling up Betty’s email itemizing questions to direct towards the student body president.  She was already familiar with the list but didn’t want to interrupt or rush the couple, however Toni found it more than difficult to keep her eyes on her phone screen. She shot quick glances over at the pair, curious to see what their relationship dynamic looked like.  

 

Cheryl and Josie stood together at an intimate distance, holding each other’s hands in the space between their bodies.  They were talking amongst themselves, of what Toni was unsure. She noted their moment of intimacy and couldn’t help but compare it to hers and Veronica’s.  It was odd to be in the same room as Veronica without having the raven-haired girl initiate some form of contact. Veronica’s love language was definitely one of physical touches.  Toni, no stranger to dating, had been told by a previous girlfriend that sometimes she could be too logical for her own good. She had a preference for cerebral connection but once that area was solidified, Toni would seek out physical contact just as much as Veronica.  

 

Aside from hand holding and chaste kisses, Cheryl seemed reserved in her physical affections.  With a small smile, Toni recalled the sass that Cheryl had thrown at Veronica when the girl had initiated a kiss in front of her.  Maybe Cheryl was simply not one for public displays of affection. Josie, on the other hand, seemed to be the initiator when it came to the more intimate touches and kisses, cupping Cheryl’s cheek and deepening kisses that were meant to be pecks.  Toni wondered if Cheryl was more free with her love behind closed doors, a thought that she quickly dispelled with a shake of her head.

 

She busied herself by replying to the group text message between herself, Fangs and Sweetpea.  They were impatient to win their money back in another game of pool. The last time they had all played, things had gotten competitive and bets had been made.  Toni had quickly beaten Fangs, who had been a little too tipsy to play to his usual standard and then won against Sweetpea in a very close match, Fangs gesticulating wildly through all of it.  She had sunk the 8 ball while Sweetpea had a single striped ball remaining on the green felt. Toni had been a complete, sore winner, fanning herself with the cash she had won and Sweetpea had grumbled the rest of the night.  She finished typing out a response, promising to rematch the boys next week when she heard the sound of someone tapping their foot.

 

“I believe someone is supposed to be interviewing me right now.”  Cheryl stood in front of Toni, power stance in full effect, hip jutting out and her weight resting on her right foot.  With an audacious smile on her bright, red lips and a toss of her hair, she added, “You know it’s rude to keep the talent waiting.”

 

“My deepest apologies, Ms. Blossom,” Toni said with a smile, playing along, “We’ll get that interview going right away.”

 

\---

 

Cheryl heard the faint, whirring noises of Toni’s camera focusing, quickly followed by a beep and a fluttering of the shutter.  

 

“So, Ms. President, how are you able to juggle the demands of your hectic schedule?”  Toni asked as she lowered herself to the ground to sit on her haunches, leaning backwards to get a different angle for her next shot.  “Being student body president, the captain of the River Vixens, and finding the time to get your homework done in between football games and council meetings sounds tough.”  

 

Cheryl maintained her pose, having been reminded by Toni a few times already that she didn’t need to look at her while she answered questions.  It had taken her a while to become accustomed to the way that Toni was conducting the interview. In the past when Cheryl had made appearances in the school newspaper, the photo portion had taken the shortest amount of time (admittedly lengthened only by the fact that she demanded to review each photo).  Now it seemed that the opposite were true, the questions were being asked in quick succession while each pose was held and captured from what felt like ten different angles.

 

“Not _merely_ getting my homework done _,_ Toni,” Cheryl corrected.  “I’ll have you know that I maintain a perfect 4.0 GPA and attendance while flawlessly executing the responsibilities that are required by my positions,” she preened.  

 

“Wow, you just continue to impress, Blossom.”  Cheryl didn’t even need to see Toni to know that the girl was grinning, it was evident in the cadence of her words.  

 

“As someone once told me, I am _quite_ impressive,” she easily responded.

 

Another whir, beep, and shutter.

 

Cheryl saw Toni nodding from the corner of her eye.  

 

“Mmhmm, but you’re going to have to try a little harder if you want to have the highest GPA in this room,” Toni followed in a neutral, almost offhand manner.

 

Cheryl felt her lips part on their own accord as she turned to look at Toni.  She must have looked somewhat shocked because Toni took the opportunity to take a candid photo of her expression.  The laugh that Toni let out after looking at the image prompted Cheryl to close her mouth.

 

“Should I feel offended that you’re surprised?”  Toni questioned, her amusement obvious from the glint in her eyes, to the upwards pull at the corner of her mouth as well as the teasing lilt that had infused itself into her tone.

 

In reality, Cheryl shouldn’t have been so surprised, not really.  They only shared AP English together but the one class was enough to make it abundantly clear that Toni was intelligent.  When prompted for an answer, her responses were always well thought out and articulated with a conciseness that suggested an understanding of the material so deeply that she was able to summarize overarching themes and complex symbolisms in just a few choice words.  Cheryl secretly found it extremely attractive, had even lowered her hand a few times if Toni had raised hers, eager to hear more of her astute analyses.

 

Cheryl managed to collect herself, clearing her throat before speaking, “Not surprised by your academic achievements, Antoinette,” she smiled somewhat triumphantly at Toni’s pout upon hearing her full first name,  “Only astonished by the way you almost sounded competitive when you made that remark, as if you were issuing a challenge of sorts?”

 

Toni smiled brightly, perfect teeth on full display.  The smile was so disarming that Cheryl couldn’t help but return a genuine smile of her own.  “Maybe there was a challenge embedded in the statement,” Toni admitted, a mischievous glint still dancing in her eyes.

 

Cheryl was never one to back down from a challenge.  Her competitive nature was obvious in her pursuit to be the best in everything that she did, whether it was maintaining perfect grades, achieving the position of captain of the Vixens in her junior year, or making sure to present herself as close to perfect as possible.  Her clothing was always stylish and her wardrobe was made up of only the most coveted fashion houses. She never left Thistlehouse without her makeup done. Her iconic fiery tresses were always glossy and curled to perfection. Finally, her porcelain skin was unblemished and smooth, thanks to her highly regimented diet and skin care routine. Everything had to be faultless.  For a long time, school and the image that she created for herself had been the only areas in her life that she had control over. Even after her emancipation, a welcomed freedom from her mother’s controlling clutches, the need for control was still ever present within her.

 

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she confidently retorted, “Well, Toni, challenge accepted.”  Cheryl was simply met with a raised brow. “You said that I would have to try a little harder in order to have the higher GPA between the two of us.  I propose by mid term that I will, in fact, have a higher grade point average than you. That provides nearly three months for me to, _undoubtedly,_ win.”

 

Toni nodded her head slowly, the slightly, far away look in her eyes told Cheryl that the cogs in her mind were turning.  Cute.

 

“I’m down.  Loser buys Pop’s for lunch?”

 

Cheryl scoffed.  “Far too pedestrian of a prize.  Pop knows that my usual is a cherry phosphate with a side of curly fries.  That’s how often I’m there, how often most people are there in this town with a singular diner,”  Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes. “No, the prize should be so desirable that both parties feel the need to win, otherwise it wouldn’t be much of a competition.”  

 

With a pause, Cheryl added, “Though I’m not sure how much of a challenge this will be, regardless of the prize,” just to tease.

 

Toni let out a husky laugh, nose crinkling in authentic delight.  “The red hair suits you, Bombshell, you’ve certainly got fire.”

 

“Oh Toni, I’ve always had a proclivity for fire.”  Cheryl smiled to herself, her mind calling up images of a white dress, a candelabra, and tall flames that had quickly overtaken Thornhill, her childhood home.  

 

Toni, unable to pick up on the double meaning behind her words, continued lowly, “Well, if not Pop’s, what would be a prize that you strongly desire?”

 

 _God, had Toni’s voice always been that raspy?_  Cheryl feigned an expression of deep thought, only to give herself a moment to clear her mind of the fog that Toni uttering the word desire seemed to invite.  She began racking her brain for an alternative.

 

“Oh, before I forget, couldn’t help but notice your range of movement during practice.  Did you take dance lessons when you were younger or something?” Toni asked curiously.

 

“Admiring my flexibility, were we?”  Cheryl drummed her fingernails on the desk, a sly grin on her face.

 

Toni dropped her gaze briefly but when their eyes reconnected, there was a flicker of _something_ but it was soon gone before Cheryl could define what that something had been.

 

“I’ll admit that you’re a talented dancer, Cheryl, thus my question.  Any prior training?”

 

Cheryl’s chest warmed at the compliment.  “A few years, mother enrolled me in ballet at the age of five.  Hardly lasted my third year, I was too chaotic of a child. I was soon placed into modern and street jazz classes.”  

 

Toni nodded, “I figured as much, about the dance background, not the chaotic part, though now that I think about it…,” she trailed off with a playful smile.

 

Cheryl shook her head, “You think I’m chaotic now?  Be thankful you were still at Southside High last year.  I was a monster.”

 

Toni furrowed her brow, “What happened last year?”

 

Cheryl waved a dismissive hand.  There was no way she was getting into all the drama that had unfolded during junior year, she was still working through it herself.  Between Jason’s death, her moment of weakness at Sweetwater River and her encounter with Nick St. Clair she was surprised to have made it to her senior year at all.  

 

“Believe me you don’t want to know.”

 

Toni didn’t press further and Cheryl shifted the conversation back to the topic of their bet.  “So what about you Topaz, if you were to win, what would you want?”

 

Cheryl watched with rapt attention as Toni stared off into space, that faraway look returning to her eyes, obviously thinking carefully of what she’d like as her prize if she were to win.  Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going to happen. Blossoms weren’t bred to lose.

 

Toni’s eyes regained their alertness, a wide smile pulled at her lips.  “You know,” she drawled, “you’re like the epitome of a Northsider.”  Cheryl frowned slightly, not knowing how to take the remark.  With a nod that seemed mostly to herself, Toni continued, “Yup, if I win, my prize is that you’ll have to hang out on the Southside for a day.  Let your hair down, so to speak.”

 

Cheryl was taken aback.  She hadn’t been expecting that.  She had never been to the Southside and never cared to make the trip.  Though she hadn’t been born into the most loving family, she had never wanted for material possessions, had never known anything but a life of privilege.  She didn't hate Southsiders, not anymore anyway.  Not when the truth of who had shot and killed her dear brother had come to light.  

 

“Don’t be scared, Blossom.  You only have to venture to the other side of the tracks if you lose.  You worried about losing?” Toni’s face was fixed in mock concern.

 

 _Oh, the audacity._ “Blossoms don’t lose, Topaz.”  Cheryl thought for a moment, but began to smile gleefully after a few seconds of consideration.  “ _When_ I win,” Cheryl shot Toni a smug look, “I’ll take my prize in the form of you learning a cheer and performing it in uniform.”

 

Toni’s eyes widened in surprise.  After mulling it over for a brief period of time, she stood up and extended her hand.  “I accept the terms.”

 

Cheryl looked down at Toni’s hand before clasping it in her own.  Soft _._   With a firm squeeze and shake, a radiant smile spread on Toni’s full lips.  A smile that Cheryl didn’t know she was mirroring.

 

“Get ready to see my world, Cheryl Blossom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are enjoying the sprinkles


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as much choni in this chapter  
> also mild smut warning

Toni stirred at the incessant, blaring sound of the alarm emitting from her phone.  It took a few lingering moments for her mind to rid itself of the cloudiness of sleep, each subsequent ring pulling her unwillingly closer to consciousness.  She stretched her arms above her head, hearing the crack of her joints and feeling the disks of her spine clicking into place after hours of disuse. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the light filtering in through the thin, nondescript curtain that barely covered the single window in her room. With a groan, she turned over onto her side, remaining cocooned in the warmth of her comforter and reached towards the floor, her hand searching blindly until it brushed against the charger cord.  She pulled on the cable until her phone appeared over the edge of the mattress and quickly turned the alarm off, feeling a minor sense of relief when the jarring sound stopped abruptly.

 

She flopped onto her back, letting out a puff of breath, having no real desire to start the day, let alone the week.  She had spent most of her weekend working the bar at the Wyrm and the remainder of it split between Serpent business and sitting at the compact kitchen bar, hunched over her homework.  The school week had been long as well. Toni had stayed after school almost everyday, working on getting the photos from each interview edited while Betty had steadily typed away at her computer, writing out the narratives while the voice recordings of each interview played in the background.  Friday had been the only night that she didn’t have to work but she still managed to find herself at the Wyrm, making good on her promise to rematch Fangs and Sweetpea with another game of pool. She let out a husky chuckle, throat still laden with sleep, at the memory of Sweetpea letting out a legitimate cry of frustration when she had, unsurprisingly, won again.  Toni was half expecting another text sometime during the week, pushing for yet another rematch but she hoped that it didn’t come. As much as Toni liked winning, taking money from her friends didn’t feel as satisfying the second time around. She suspected it would feel even less so if there were a third occurrence. With the Ghoulies making their presence more felt on the Southside, _night time jobs_ , as F.P. and Jughead referred to them, were no longer available in surplus as the gang war leaned in their rival’s favor.  Serpent money hadn’t touched their hands in a week, a fact that had Toni feeling rather thankful for her job at the Wyrm, despite the leering eyes and curious hands that she sometimes had to put up with.

 

All she wanted to do was close her eyes, let herself be enveloped by the comforting warmth of her bed and allow herself to doze back to sleep.  However she knew she had been daydreaming far longer than necessary. With another glance at the lockscreen of her phone to check the time, she let out a deep sigh, and threw the covers off of her body.  Staying in bed any longer would only mean being late for school.

 

The flimsy, hardwood floors of the trailer creaked beneath her as she padded her way from the bedroom to the bathroom, shedding her tank top and underwear before catching a glimpse of her face in the mirror above the sink.  Gingerly running the tip of her index finger along the bruise at her temple, she noted that it was healing well, the remaining yellow tinge could mostly be hidden with concealer. The cut on her lip had closed up quickly and there was only a faint redness left.  She was thankful for the remnants of her injuries to be well on their way out. Her Riverdale High peers were starkly different from those at Southside High. Cuts, bumps and bruises were something to be shown off, worn like badges of honor at her old school. Always seen but never questioned.  The reactions her classmates had at her walking into school with a battered face differed strikingly at Riverdale High. Almost no one acknowledged her injuries in silence. Fending off questions on how she’d gotten her wounds had quickly become tiring. It was one thing for everyone to know she was in a gang but it was another thing entirely to talk freely about gang activity.  Sweetpea held a different opinion, talking up any girl who asked about his bruised knuckles and black eye. He could be such a typical, teenage boy, all bravado, overcompensating swagger and the unfailing knack to figuratively puff his chest out while in the presence of a pretty girl. With a shake of her head, she stepped into the cramped shower, hoping that a good rinse and a strong cup of coffee would provide the pick me that she needed to start her day.

 

An hour later found Toni back in her bedroom, rifling through her closet looking for the yellow, tartan skirt that she hadn’t worn in a while.  One look out the window had told her that she could skip the jeans for the first time in what felt like months. The sun had already warmed the floor in the area where the light pooled through the now open curtain.  Catching a hint of yellow in the middle of a stack of clean laundry, she neatly removed it from its pile and stepped into the skirt, pulling it over her legs and the swell of her hips. After some deliberation on which top to pair it with, she pulled her arms through a simple cropped, black tank top but not before grazing her fingers lightly over the small, serpent tattoo on her ribs, an action that had become almost second nature in the past three years.  Her feet slipped into heeled Dr. Martens. Her fingers delicately closed the clasp of her snake pendant choker, the velvet wrapped familiarly around her neck. With one final look in the mirror, she smoothed out the ripples in the fabric of the skirt, grabbed her Serpent jacket, stuffing it into her messenger bag and headed out of the trailer.

 

\---

 

“Sick pic, Andrews!”  A voice bellowed in the halls.

 

Toni looked up to see Reggie throwing his arm around Archie’s shoulder, his other hand thumping him in the chest, holding onto a rolled up, newly pressed edition of the Blue & Gold.  She watched as Archie looked down at the hand at his chest, clearly confused at what his friend was going on about. He took the newspaper from Reggie’s hand, unfurled it, while his eyes roamed the page in front of him.  

 

Recognition sparked in Archie’s eyes.  “Oh, hey, this is the interview I did with Toni.”

 

Toni felt pride settle into her chest as she watched Archie’s lips spread into a smile as he stopped in his tracks to read the focus feature done on him.  She liked Archie. Through the time they had spent talking with one another during his interview, she had learned more about him than she had in the few months that she’d been at Riverdale High.  It hadn’t been intentional, they simply didn’t share any classes and didn’t hang around the same social circles. They did however happen to share a major commonality. Veronica. Toni had thought that spending one on one time with her girlfriend’s ex boyfriend would have been slightly awkward but Archie had been nothing but open and kind.  She understood why Ronnie had dated him. Understood why a bevy of girls always seemed to be interested in him. He was a sweetheart and not exactly bad to look at.

 

“Yo, Topaz!”

 

Reggie had caught sight of Toni and began to approach her with a confident grin, flanked by Archie who smiled happily at her.  “Nice photo you took of my boy, Andrews, here.”

 

Toni gave Archie a friendly nod.  “Thanks, Reggie.”

 

“But how come you only gave him one photo, same with dorky Doiley, when Blossom gets a full page spread?  And with three photos?”

 

Toni shrugged.  “She’s involved with a lot as student body president and-”

 

“Damn, Toni, I knew you were stacked but not that stacked.”  Reggie interrupted, as he seemed to notice Toni’s outfit for the first time, his eyes ogling her legs shamelessly.

 

“Dude, she’s dating Ronnie,”  Archie spit out almost protectively, of herself or Veronica, Toni wasn’t sure.

 

“We can involve her too,” Reggie said through a smirk, his gaze roaming up from Toni’s legs to the strip of her exposed midriff.

 

“DUDE.  She’s dating RONNIE.”  Archie nearly growled, punching Reggie in the arm.  

 

Reggie laughed and began walking away, not taking his eyes off of Toni.  “If you ever need a model for some late night shoots, call me, Topaz.” He made a phone with his hand, pinky and thumb jutting out from his fist.  “I’ll even let you shoot me in the nude!”

 

Archie shot her an apologetic look before he turned to follow Reggie.

 

Toni rolled her eyes at the sound of Reggie’s laughter following him down the hallway.  Reggie was an idiot, a harmless idiot, but still an idiot.

 

“Well, well, well,” a voice spoke out musically, the underlying intent to tease obvious.

 

Toni smiled in spite of herself.

 

Cheryl stepped into her line of sight, a tantalizing smile already playing on her plump, rouged lips, exposing a hint of perfect, sugar-white teeth.  It registered to Toni that she might have been staring at Cheryl’s incredibly, distracting mouth before she lifted her gaze higher to dark, brown eyes swimming with smug amusement.   _Caught_.  

 

“Why do you look like the cat who caught the canary?”  Toni asked, hoping the heat she felt on her cheeks wasn’t evident for anyone to see.

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear that Varsity Blues reject, Reggie, bring up how my spotlight feature differed from the others,” Cheryl relished.  She dropped her gaze momentarily before locking her eyes with Toni’s once more, devilish pleasure replacing amusement.  “To what do I owe such biased adoration?”

 

Toni couldn’t help the loud laugh that was pulled out of her.  Cheryl was so damn audacious. For some reason, that Toni had yet to analyze, Cheryl’s brazenness highly appealed to her, it was without a doubt, insanely attractive to Toni.  She had a good mind that the reason why they seemed to mesh so well was because of her own ability to find the humor in Cheryl’s unapologetic tongue and her contrasting, relaxed disposition.  She had noticed that others failed to find Cheryl as amusing as she did. Her words and actions were met more often with eye rolls or gasps of offense. Toni thought everyone needed to relax and find a sense of humor.

 

“I’m just surprised that you haven’t read your own focus feature yet.  Very out of character for you, Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom,” Toni teased.

 

“Sadly, I was unaware that the Blue & Gold would be hot off the presses this morning.  Otherwise, I would have made sure to claim the first copy, _especially_ , if I had been armed with the knowledge that I had been given preferential treatment.”  Cheryl shot Toni a playful look as they began to walk alongside one another.

 

Toni shook her head but a smile still graced her lips.  “Well, make sure you read the piece and check out the photos before English.  I want to know what you think.”

 

“Alas, I don’t think I’ll be able to.  Neither the student lounge nor the administrative offices are on the way in between my morning classes.  I’ll have to wait with bated breath until lunch to pick up a copy.” Cheryl feigned a pained expression.

 

“Drama queen, much?”  Toni asked with a chuckle.  “But no worries, I’ll bring a copy to you in English.  Certainly can't have the queen be anything less than privy to what her court is spreading to the masses.”  Toni tilted her head to the right, down the east corridor, “I’m this way though, so I’ll see you in third.”  

 

Toni watched as Cheryl gave her a small nod and continued down the main hallway.  The clicking of her heels echoed against the waxed linoleum floor, the hem of her tailored, red dress fluttered flirtingly at her thighs.  And for the second time that day, it took a moment for Toni to realize that she was staring at Cheryl Blossom.

\---

 

Cheryl crossed her legs and pointed the toe of her right foot, admiring the silhouette of her new Christian Louboutin _Jonatina_ ankle strap heels.  She savored the feeling of the sumptuous leather against her delicate ankles.  Loved how the height of the heel lengthened her already long legs and highlighted her toned calves.  

 

“Oh my god, Cheryl, are those new?”

 

Cheryl smiled brightly, glad someone shared her obviously superior taste.  She raised her leg a little higher to properly show off the new addition to her wardrobe.  “They are, Kevin, _très chic, oui_?”

 

“Absolutely divine.  You’re always blessing us.”

 

She swiveled in her chair, meeting Kevin’s gaze.  “I live to serve as an aspirational source for the students of Riverdale High and beyond.”

 

Kevin nodded distractedly.  Cheryl watched as he sent a furtive look to the front of the classroom, seemingly to make sure Mr. Fowler was still prattling on about supply and demand.  This specific teacher had the unfortunate habit of lecturing with his back to the students, causing his words to fall flat against the chalkboard and leaving his students to learn the material in their spare time.  Cheryl didn’t mind, she was already three chapters ahead. It gave her the opportunity to get lost in her thoughts, brainstorm new ideas for the Vixens or simply gossip with Kevin. Today’s class was apparently going to be filled with the latter.

 

She quirked an eyebrow at Kevin, curious to hear what topic of conversation he was so eager to broach.

 

“Listen Cheryl, there’s this gay nightclub that I’ve been wanting to check out, Innuendo?  It just opened this past summer,” whispered Kevin. His eyes flickering between her and the teacher, nervous to be caught talking during class.

 

“Is our dear Kevin upgrading from cruising for night time trysts in Fox Forest to cruising to the sounds of ABBA?”

 

Kevin scoffed, “Not all gay men listen to ABBA.”  A pause before a genuine smile appeared on his face a few seconds later.  “Though I wouldn’t be opposed to hearing ‘Dancing Queen.’”

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and made a gesture for Kevin to get on with his point.

 

“I’m in need of moral support.  I’ll be losing my gay nightclub virginity and I honestly just don’t want to go alone.”

 

Cheryl disinterestedly examined the blood red lacquer of her nails.  “Oh Kevin, I don’t really do nightclubs.”

 

Kevin was silent for a moment, but rushed out an answer with a self-deprecating smile, “You could watch me flounder awkwardly for a few hours?”

 

She pressed a pale finger to her plump lips, pretending to think.  “Now, when you put it like that, it does sound highly entertaining.  I suppose I could free a night this weekend. Consider this my formal RSVP.”

 

“Fantastic!  Share the invitation with your lady.  I need literal cheerleaders in my corner.”

 

Cheryl spent the rest of Economics texting Josie about their new weekend plans.  Josie was much more excited than she was which was easy to understand. Josie liked being social in every aspect of life.  She was born to be around other people. Maybe she was biased, but to Cheryl, Josie exuded star power. Her small frame did nothing to hint at the powerful voice that resided in her.  Her outward confidence could at times eclipse even Cheryl’s, especially when she was on stage performing. That same self assurance had helped pave the way to their initial friendship, then to becoming best friends, a mutual respect for each other’s strong, confident personalities drawing them together.

 

After Economics, Cheryl met Josie at her locker as she usually did before her third period English class.  They talked animatedly about what they were going to wear and made plans for Josie to come to Cheryl’s to get ready and potentially stay the night.  Staying over being suggested by Josie with a suggestive gleam in her eyes. It had reminded Cheryl of their time together over the past weekend. As they walked hand in hand down the hall towards Cheryl’s classroom, her mind went back to Saturday evening.  

 

They had been working on their homework on Cheryl’s queen sized bed, the lamps on her bedside stands casting the room in a dim, red glow.  Earlier, Josie had put on an artist that she wanted to introduce Cheryl to, a sultry ballad was playing softly in the background. The mood had been relaxed and comfortable.  A conversation around an upcoming Vixens performance had broken their focus. Cheryl had still been looking down at her textbook, hoping to juggle calculus and a conversation, but after a minute of silence, she had realized that she had yet to hear an answer to her question.  When she had turned to look at Josie who was laying beside her, she was met with eyes filled with nothing but want and desire. The kiss she had received held no secret to where Josie hoped the night would go. It had been heated and passionate. Cheryl had accepted it easily enough.  Kisses had eventually led to wandering hands and before long, Josie had guided her body down, her head situated to rest among her many pillows. Hot, open mouthed kisses had trailed down her neck, and both of their tops had been discarded, just like their homework. Though the sensation of having soft hands run along the expanse of her bare torso had been enjoyable, Cheryl couldn’t help but dwell on the desire reflected in Josie’s eyes.  The lust had been palpable. She could see it in her eyes. She could feel it in the way Josie’s hands groped and grasped at every bare inch of her skin. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Josie wanted her. Cheryl wondered if her eyes told the same story.

 

They hadn’t gone all the way that night but had gone further than before.  She could easily recall the feeling of a warm hand cupping her bare breast.  Whispers of affirmation and praise. A wet tongue dragging a slow, sensual path from one nipple to the other.  Licks and gentle bites. A quiet request for consent. A gentle shake of her head. Disappointed yet understanding eyes.

 

“Alright boo, I’ll see you at lunch?”

 

Cheryl nodded into a quick kiss before entering her English class.  With disappointment, she noticed that Toni wasn’t in her seat yet. She had hoped that Toni would have arrived early enough so that Cheryl would have enough time to skim the focus feature and tease her again for the supposed three picture spread she had received.  With a smile on her face, she pulled out her phone and proceeded to spend the rest of her free time before the bell doing a Twitter scroll. She was in the middle of a drafting a scathing tweet reply to Reggie who had misspelled ‘Vixens,’ instead using the hashtag ‘Vixins’ to announce their upcoming performance, cheering on the Bulldogs at the end of the week, when a flash of yellow and skin, _so much skin_ dropped itself onto her desk.  

 

She had appreciated those same legs in the hallway just that morning.  Tried to tell herself that she was simply appreciating the look, because it was in fact a very cute outfit.  That sad attempt of an excuse went right out the window when she couldn’t seem to peel her eyes away from flawless, caramel thighs and calves.  When she had managed to lift her gaze, her eyes had locked onto the tight fit of the yellow, plaid skirt that seemed to hug the curves of Toni’s full hips and rather plentiful ass, _intimately_.  Though Reggie was an absolute oaf, he had voiced Cheryl’s thoughts exactly, though nowhere as eloquently.  She knew that Toni had curves, it was easy to imagine with the painted on jeans that she usually wore but seeing her in a skirt and a form fitting top combination left little to the imagination.   _Damn Toni, I knew you were stacked, but not that stacked._ Truer words had never been spoken.

 

Toni being in a seated position had caused the hem of the skirt to rise higher.  Those same toned thighs were now staring her right in the face.  What made it even worse was the _sheer proximity_.  She could _feel_ the warmth radiating off of the supple looking skin.  She could _smell_ the fragrance of the lavender lotion that Toni moisturized her body with.  She could only imagine what Toni's smooth, warm, caramel skin felt like under the pads of her fingertips.  

 

“Hey Blossom…”

 

Cheryl felt something cool tuck under her chin as a gentle pressure raised her head from its lowered position to meet Toni’s smiling eyes.

 

“Eyes up here.”  Toni removed the folded up newspaper from beneath Cheryl’s chin.  “Too busy on your phone to even notice when someone’s talking to you.”  Toni spread her full, glossed lips into a grin. “Kids these days,” she chuckled. “Here’s the copy I promised to bring you.”  She hopped off her desk, and laid the newspaper where she had been sitting.

 

Before Cheryl could mutter out a ‘thank you’, their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Veronica.

 

“Antoinette, how is Cheryl blessed with your dashing self on her desk and not me, your girlfriend?  I demand payment for irrevocable damage done on my heart and ego.” Veronica dropped into the seat next to Cheryl’s, looking up expectantly at Toni.

 

Toni laughed, bent over and pressed a kiss to Veronica’s pursed, waiting lips.  

 

Cheryl once again found herself distracted.  Toni’s bent over form in her peripheral vision begged for her attention.  She exhaled a breath through gritted teeth, before allowing herself a glance.  

 

Looking never hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's the slow burn treating you?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll be seeing the return of cheronica (as frenemies) and lopaz in this chapter  
> smut warning at the end

Toni entered the student lounge and made a beeline for the thankfully empty couch near the front of the room.  She dropped her bag onto a cushioned seat and plopped down next to it, resting her head against the backrest with a heavy sigh.  The calculus exam she had just taken had been a lot longer than she had expected it to be, and consequently she had found herself rushing through calculating the answer for the last question.  Leaning forward, she pulled out the scratch paper she had written her answer on and began working through the memorized question to make sure she had arrived at the correct answer. After a few minutes of work, she felt a wave of relief wash over her as the final result matched what she had written on the test.  She was giving herself another minute to relish in her small victory before heading to the Serpents table for lunch when she was met with a pair of long, pale legs filling the view from where she was seated.

 

Toni kind of hated that her eyes had a mind of their own when in the presence of Cheryl Blossom, because instead of immediately moving their gaze from legs to eyes, they decided to slowly _drag_ a path up from those endless lower limbs, momentarily getting stuck on just how much her waist contoured inwards from the outward curve of her hips, took in the fullness of her chest, had the nerve to linger on plump lips before they finally, _finally_ met brown eyes.  It took a good chunk of willpower to not follow that same path in a downward descent just to make sure she hadn’t missed anything.  

 

“Toni Topaz, just the girl that I’ve been meaning to speak with,” Cheryl almost singsonged.  The musical quality of her voice reminded Toni of their morning encounter and it made her wonder if she’d been caught again, but Cheryl’s eyes betrayed nothing except for light curiosity.

 

“Uh oh, am I in trouble?”  Toni questioned with a smile on her face.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes but Toni caught the ghost of a smile gracing her lips before she raised her hand.  She held onto the newspaper that Toni had given to her earlier in English. Maybe she really was in trouble.

 

“Not in trouble, Topaz,”  Cheryl waved the newspaper gently,  “But I do have some questions for you.”

 

“I’m all ears, Blossom, but maybe take a seat?  I’m craning my neck just to look at you.” Toni pulled her bag off of the cushion beside her to make room for Cheryl to sit.

 

“I doubt my sitting will alleviate the craning of your neck,” Cheryl teased.

 

Toni looked back at Cheryl to give her a playful glare.  “Are you calling me short?”

 

“Hmm, petite, maybe?  Just noting the height difference.”  A triumphant smile appeared on Cheryl’s face when Toni furrowed her brow in pretend anger.

 

“You’re not that much taller than me.  Three inches, max,” Toni grumbled.

 

“All the same.  Now since _I’m_ in need of _your_ answers it’s only fair that I heed your request.”  

 

Cheryl smoothed out the back of her skirt, gracefully taking the seat beside Toni, turning towards her and causing their bare knees to gently knock together.  Toni felt Cheryl’s warm hand squeeze her knee briefly in silent apology. As fleeting as the sensation was, Toni’s knee tingled with a lingering warmth. When the hand was lifted, the subtle graze of nails against the outsides of her knee conjured up the thought of how good those nails would feel scratching on other parts of her body.  She was distracted momentarily before realizing that Cheryl was speaking.

 

“Sorry, what did you say, Cheryl?”  Toni asked, pushing away _those_ thoughts to focus on the redhead’s words.

 

With a flick of her hair, Cheryl let out a noise of annoyance.  “No need to rub it in, Toni.”

 

Toni looked at Cheryl in confusion.  “No, seriously, Cheryl, I was distracted.  I didn’t hear you the first time.”

 

A flash of embarrassment washed over Cheryl’s features before it was quickly replaced with something close to measured confidence.  Which was followed immediately by the straightening of her back. Toni thought she looked as if she were preparing herself to repeat something that had been difficult to say the first time around.

 

“Oh, I-I asked why you had given me a three photo spread when the others, Archie and Dilton, only received a single photo?”  Cheryl rushed out, her fingers nervously playing with the edge of the newspaper she held in her hand.

 

Toni would have made some joke about fishing for compliments but the vulnerability in Cheryl’s voice told her that it was the wrong route to go.  Instead she gently took the newspaper from Cheryl’s fidgeting hands and turned her body so that they were sitting side by side, or thigh to thigh, but she willed herself to not think of the bare skin on skin contact.  

 

“Oh, that’s all?  Honestly, I thought the answer would be obvious.”  Toni attempted to school the grin that was trying to take over her face into something more neutral before she continued,  “But then again, you do _only_ have a 4.0 GPA.”

 

Her words were received with a look of shock before a light slap was felt on her arm.  Toni allowed herself a good laugh, laughing harder still when Cheryl crossed her arms with a petulant frown.  She almost expected the girl to get up and stomp her feet. She would be lying if she didn’t admit that it was a little cute.  After Cheryl told her to ‘s _top her asinine behavior_ ’ for the third time, she unfolded the newspaper and laid it across the tops of their thighs.  She flipped to the last of the focus features, Dilton Doiley.

 

“Dilton is a science aficionado.  Loves the subject. Maybe a little too much from what I gathered from my interview with him,” Toni admitted, grinning at Cheryl as if she were sharing a secret.  “Ultimately, it really just comes down to him getting the academic excellence spotlight.”

 

Toni flipped a page, displaying a black and white photo of Archie Andrews knelt on a single knee in front of his team who were all standing, listening attentively as he seemed to be going over a play.  The field lights in the background added a Friday Night Lights cinematic quality to the overall mood of the photograph.

 

“Archie Andrews, football quarterback.  Great guy. He gets the athletics highlight,” Toni said with a shrug.

 

“Toni, what does this have to do with my original query?”  Cheryl asked impatiently.

 

Toni didn’t answer but instead flipped to the first article, the three photo spread of Cheryl herself.  She tapped on the first photo.  “Cheryl Blossom, student body president.  Leadership distinction.”

 

“A fact that I’m well aware of,” Cheryl said with a proud smile.  

 

Toni returned the smile before looking back to the newspaper.  She pointed to the second photo. It was a photo that Toni had taken during the Vixens practice she had sit in on.  Cheryl’s back was to the camera, hands resting on her hips - power stance evident - addressing her team who stood in a formation in front of her.  Her hair was swept over her right shoulder so the bright blue HBIC stenciling was in full view. The Vixens had a grainy filter added, slightly blurring them out, and the coloring of Cheryl’s training uniform had been enhanced so that she was entirely the focus of the shot, so much so that she almost popped off the page.  

 

“Cheryl Blossom, captain of the River Vixens.   _Athletics highlight_ ,” Toni emphasized the two words, hoping Cheryl picked up on what she was implying.  

 

Cheryl looked up from the newspaper with surprise in her eyes.  “Did you award me with all three distinctions without actually doing so?”

 

Toni tapped the final photo with a raised brow.  “Cheryl Blossom, long running dean’s list student, holder of the acclaimed 4.0 GPA.”  Toni winked playfully at Cheryl.  “Academic excellence spotlight.”

 

Toni watched Cheryl, unable to read her expression as her brown eyes seemed to search her own.  

 

“Here I was just kidding about your unabashed adoration for me, but it’s quite serious, isn’t it?”  Cheryl’s voice was thick with amusement and another emotion that Toni couldn’t quite pinpoint.

 

Toni scoffed and rolled her eyes, good-naturedly.  “Didn’t seem fair to split up the focus evenly among three students when one of them is delivering in all three departments.  I’m all about girls supporting girls, even if I have to do it on the sly.”

 

She took the newspaper, folded it up, and handed it back to Cheryl.  “And _you’re_ _welcome_.”  Toni rose from the couch.  “I’m heading out to lunch, see you later, Blossom” she said over her shoulder as she made her way out of the student lounge. 

 

Cheryl’s eyes stayed glued on her until she was no longer in view.

 

\---

 

“Whoo! Let’s go, Bulldogs!”  Cheryl yelled as she raised a single pom pom and shook it in celebration as Archie scored a touchdown.  The rest of the Vixens yelled out their own cheers of approval beside her. It was Friday evening, the bleachers were packed with students from both Riverdale and Baxter High.  The sea of blue and yellow clashed harshly against green and red. The stadium lights brightened the already brilliant green of the artificial turf.

 

They were nearing halftime and excitement was starting to buzz throughout Cheryl’s body.  The Vixens were going to perform the routine that Cheryl had drilled into them for the past month.  She was confident in her girls; the last few practices had been flawless, she hadn’t even yelled at anyone.  The bleachers broke out into a thunderous roar when Reggie intercepted a pass. Cheryl lead the squad into a brief cheer step, prolonging the feverish high the crowd was in.  The hoots and hollers came out in full force when the step was ended with all the girls shimmying. She even heard a few appreciative comments about the ‘redhead’ yelled in her direction.  Cheryl internally laughed, if they only knew that she didn’t swing that way, but she soaked it up all the same, playing it up by blowing a kiss into the stands.

 

A timeout was called on the field and Cheryl took the time to hydrate, passing Josie a water bottle of her own, earning her a kiss on the cheek.  She forced a smile but noted it as something she needed to discuss with her girlfriend. Cheryl wasn’t big on PDA in general but anything past a hug was a big 'no' when it came to affection during Vixens practice or game day performances.  She took her role as captain very seriously and she also didn’t want to deal with the attention that came with two girls kissing at a football game.

 

“Ugh, you both are so lucky that you can be all cutesy with your girlfriend during the game,” Veronica complained as she approached the pair.  

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes.  “Veronica, you can last a couple of hours without physical contact with another human being.”

 

“Oh, I know I can, I just don’t want to when it comes to Toni,” Veronica said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

Josie held up her hands as if surrendering, “Girl, I know where this conversation is going and I’m walking away before it gets there.”  Josie attempted to walk away before her natural affinity for gossip pulled her back almost immediately. “But is it good?”  Josie asked, the playful smile on her face making it obvious as to what she was alluding to.

 

Cheryl swallowed.  A part of her didn’t want to know but another part of her was _very interested_.  She didn’t even allow herself to think about the other emotion simmering below the surface.  Cheryl Blossom was not jeal-no, she wasn’t even going to think the word. She sure as hell didn’t want that feeling to surface with whatever answer Veronica was going to offer up.

 

“Jesus Veronica, ever heard of a thing called discretion?”  Cheryl asked with feigned annoyance, hoping to halt whatever was on the verge of tumbling out of Veronica’s mouth.  

 

“I literally haven’t even said anything!”  Veronica huffed, crossing her arms. However, the same mischievous look returned to her eyes, “But Josie, if you must know-”

 

“Veronica!”  Cheryl exclaimed.

 

The raven haired girl laughed in delight.  “I was only riling you up, Cheryl. Can’t have my cheer captain be mad at me right before our halftime performance,” she said with an all too sweet smile, hoping to antagonize the redhead further.  

 

Josie, realizing she wasn’t getting her gossip, and also not wanting to get caught up in the bickering the two girls before her were known to get lost in, walked away to talk amongst the other Vixens.  

 

“I don’t know how you do it,” Veronica spoke suddenly.

 

“Do what?”  Cheryl asked bemusedly.

 

Veronica jutted her chin out towards Josie.  “Keep your hands off your girlfriend while she’s in uniform.”

 

Cheryl was shocked and a little pissed.  “Veronica, have you been checking out Josie?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes.  “Oh my god, no. All I’m saying is if the situation were different, and Toni was on the squad, I highly doubt I would be able to keep it as professional and cool as you do with Josie.  I hardly know where you get your self control from.”

 

Cheryl paused to think about Veronica’s words.  Yes, she certainly exercised self control in different aspects of her life but she couldn’t remember a time when she had to control or reign in her desire around Josie.  It was simply a non issue.

 

“If I saw Toni in a Vixens uniform, I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands to myself,” Veronica continued with a look in her eyes that left little doubt that she was trying to form a mental image.

 

Cheryl almost let out an unrefined snort at that.  “How is that any different to how you usually behave with your beaus, past and present?”  

 

Veronica opened her mouth to respond but before she could, Cheryl remembered something that would certainly drive her fellow Vixen wild.

 

“I just recalled a juicy tidbit that I’m sure you’d love to hear, Veronica,” Cheryl spilled.

 

Veronica simply lifted a perfectly, groomed brow.

 

“One Antoinette Topaz just happened to have made a bet with _moi_ that I think you’d find incredibly interesting.”  Cheryl paused for dramatic effect, only continuing when she saw that Veronica was about to speak.  “If I were to have a higher GPA than hers come mid term, she would don the very same Vixens uniform you’re, if I’m being honest, quite, unattractively desperate to see her in.”  She paused again, but this time just to have the pleasure of cutting off Veronica one more time. “And not only would she wear the uniform, she would also have to perform a cheer whilst wearing it,” Cheryl finished with a satisfied grin.  

 

Veronica stood in stunned silence for a beat.  

 

“Okay, you need to win that bet.  I’m even willing to help you out in any subject to _ensure_ that you do,” Veronica issued out excitedly.

 

Cheryl looked affronted.  Did Veronica really think that she needed her help in any of her classes?  The nerve. She was sure that if anyone needed assistance in academic affairs between the two of them, it would be the other way around.  She was a honor roll student, dean’s list all previous years, the quintessential, young scholar. She was going to let Veronica have a piece of her mind when she realized that the girl hadn’t paused in her verbal gushing.

 

“God, can you imagine Toni in the Vixens skirt?”  Veronica continued to ramble on.

 

Cheryl hadn’t thought about it.  She couldn’t deny the image that came to mind. It did not disappoint.  She hadn’t seen the girl ever wear a vibrant blue similar to the signature Riverdale High School color but with such a beautiful complexion, it would be hard to find a color Toni wouldn’t look good in.  

 

“Her legs would look so good in the skirt,” Veronica continued but suddenly something changed in her voice.  “Or that,” she almost whispered. Her eyes looked past Cheryl, towards the bleachers. Cheryl turned to see what she was looking at.  

 

Speak of the devil.  

 

Toni stood on the steps next the bleachers, looking the picture of badass, biker chick in her edgy outfit.  She had her arms crossed and was leaning casually against the fence that lined the benches. She wore a white, spaghetti-strapped, cropped tank top that showed off her smooth, toned stomach.  It was paired with distressed, acid washed jeans ending in chunky heeled, lace up booties. Her Serpent jacket hung loosely around her upper arms and her wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders prettily.  But what really caught Cheryl’s attention, and from the looks of it Veronica’s, and the section of adolescent boys seated closest to where Toni stood, were the fishnet tights that came up above the waistline of her jeans, and peeked through the rips in the denim.  

 

Josie had walked back over but before she could say anything, Veronica was speaking.  “Be right back, ladies. I’m going to go receive my good luck kiss from my unbelievably, sexy girlfriend,” Veronica gushed, wasting no time in flouncing her way over to the bleacher stands.  

 

Cheryl watched as Veronica curled a finger at Toni, beckoning her to come down the stairs.  Once she was close enough, Veronica pulled her in by the lapels of her jacket for a kiss. The bleacher sections nearest to them exploded in appreciative wolf whistles and applause.  It was obvious that neither Veronica or Toni cared as they continued kissing. In fact, it appeared Veronica revelled in the attention, nearly pulling Toni over the railing to get her closer.

 

Cheryl grit her teeth.

 

“Looks like our girl, V, is getting herself some tonight,” Josie said with a laugh beside her.

 

Cheryl didn’t entertain the words with a response.  She was thankful when Principal Weatherbee began addressing the audience, signaling the start of halftime and soon enough, their performance.  Veronica came skipping back, a pleased smile lingering on her lips. Cheryl directed the girls into some pre performance stretches, before sitting down herself and working through some toe reaches.  She overheard Veronica whispering to Josie about how more than ever she was thankful that ‘daddy’ had business in New York for the weekend and that Toni would be staying the night. Cheryl felt that familiar emotion bubbling in her chest.  She made the decision to tune them out entirely when Josie made a joke about ‘V getting the v.’

 

“And now for the moment I know you’ve all been waiting for! I introduce to you, our extremely talented cheerleading team, the River Vixens!”  Principal Weatherbee’s voice echoed through the microphone.

 

The stands erupted in cheers, the noise was amplified with the crowd stomping their feet against the bleachers in a frenetic rhythm.  Cheryl felt herself feeding off the energy of the audience. Her confidence was peaking as she stepped into her position at the front of the formation.  She smiled at the crowd, running her eyes over faces that blended together until they landed on one with pink hair. Tempting, glossed lips mouthed the words ‘goodluck, bombshell.’  Cheryl’s confidence rose to hit an even higher peak.

 

\---

 

Toni took a couple steps backwards from the force of Veronica’s body colliding with hers before she returned the embrace.  “You did great, Ronnie!”

 

“Thanks, babe, now let’s get out of here,” Veronica said hurriedly, before taking her hand and nearly dragging her to the motorcycle parked a few meters away.

 

“What’s the rush?”  Toni questioned innocently, knowing full well what Veronica had in mind.

 

“Don’t play coy with me, Antoinette Topaz,” Veronica reprimanded lightly, pushing Toni’s back gently against her bike.  Her fingers trailed along the exposed skin of Toni’s stomach, dipping into the grooves of her abs before tugging suggestively on the material of the mesh tights that peeked out above Toni’s jeans.  

 

Toni made to pull Veronica in for a kiss but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching and saw Cheryl making her way to her car parked a couple spots over.  She took the time to appreciate the cut of Cheryl’s captain uniform. It differed slightly from the other girl’s, her top being cropped while the other uniforms covered the torso completely.  It provided Toni the opportunity to admire Cheryl’s defined abdomen. She respected the girl’s dedication to maintaining a fit body while also somehow juggling her other responsibilities. Toni didn’t know what was more attractive, the redhead’s indisputable beauty or the unshakable drive that pushed her to achieve everything she set her mind to.  She quickly decided it was all the more attractive when both qualities were rolled into one person.

 

She watched as said person opened her car door, and before Toni knew what she was doing, she yelled out to the girl, “Hey!”

 

Cheryl whipped her head around.  “Topaz, I have a name you know.”

 

Toni didn’t miss the way Cheryl’s eyes descended down her body, lingering on the hand Veronica still had pressed up against her bare torso.  

 

Toni laughed.  “I’m well aware.  You killed it out there, bombshell.”

 

“I know.”  Cheryl tossed her hair behind her shoulder, a grin splitting her lips.  

 

Josie walked up then, distracted by her phone.  “Sorry I took so long boo, Ginger caught me in the locker room and wouldn’t stop talking to me about her cousin who’s apparently the next _Miguel._ I don’t know what she expects me to do about it.”  She looked up from her phone then and noticed Veronica and Toni.  “Oh! Ladies, didn’t see you!” Her eyes also took note of the intimate physical contact and she sent a knowing glance to Veronica.  

 

“Hey Josie, you did great out there,” Toni congratulated.

 

“Thanks girl, wouldn’t have been much to look at if it weren’t for this one.”  Josie nudged her shoulder against Cheryl’s affectionately, before intertwining their hands.  “She busted our ass for the past month.”

 

Veronica who had been quiet up to this point, stepped back from Toni to grab a helmet hanging from the motorcycle handlebar.  “Well ladies, it’s been lovely but Toni and I are off for the night.”

 

Before Toni could put on her own helmet, she was interrupted by Cheryl.

 

“Josie and I were going to Pop’s to enjoy some milkshakes, would you two like to join us?  Celebrate another flawless performance,”  Cheryl all but rushed out.

 

Toni curiously noted Josie discreetly elbowing Cheryl in the side.  She would like to get to know her girlfriend’s friends better, _one in particular,_ but she didn’t get a chance to reply.

 

“Raincheck?  Toni and I already have plans for the evening,” Veronica simpered, looking over her shoulder at the smirking Serpent.

 

With that, Toni waved goodnight to Cheryl and Josie, straddled her bike and held out her hand to assist Veronica.  They tore out of the school parking lot, Veronica’s excited squeals barely heard over the rumble of the engine.

 

\---

 

Toni had been over at the Pembrooke numerous times before, but most of those times she had just been picking up Veronica for dates or giving her a ride to school.  She had only been inside a few times. The first time she had met Veronica’s mother and father. Both carried themselves extremely well but there was a certain distance between the pair.  She wondered if they were still in love. They had treated her well enough and seemed genuinely interested in who their daughter was dating. Later, Veronica had told her that she had gotten off easy because her father preferred her dating girls.  Apparently, Hiram and Archie had never seen eye to eye. The experience had left Hiram hostile towards any new boys Veronica even casually mentioned. Toni thought it was a bit silly that Veronica dating a different gender gave her father peace of mind, especially since she was in a gang, but she wasn’t complaining about the treatment.

 

The second and third time Toni had been over had been to “hang out.”  Hanging out had quickly turned into heated kissing, groping and more. It had been good, really good.  They had only stopped from going further because Veronica’s parents had arrived home earlier than expected on both occasions.  She had no doubt that tonight was going to be different.

 

She was laying on her back on Veronica's bed, keeping herself entertained on her phone while Veronica was in the bathroom when she heard the door to the bedroom shut.  Toni sat up, wanting to greet her girlfriend with a kiss. It was only then that she got a good look at what Veronica was wearing.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Veronica sauntered forward, running her fingers slowly across her chest before brushing the satin material away from her shoulders, allowing the robe to fall gently to the floor.  Toni drank in the black bodysuit that was exposed. Delicate straps crossed against Veronica’s chest and underneath. Panels of tan, smooth skin lay bare begging to be touched. The plunging neckline accented by scalloped edges revealed soft flesh and teasingly ended before the navel was displayed.  Toni’s eyes fell lower, taking in the flawless, brown skin of Veronica’s legs, lingering on them until they were right in front of her.

 

Veronica circled her arms around Toni’s neck, straddling her lap, and looked at her with nothing but unbridled desire.  Toni’s hands automatically found purchase on her hips, gripping them tightly and pulled Veronica flush against her chest, leaning up to capture a soft mouth with her own.  The kiss quickly became heated when Veronica’s exploring tongue dipped teasily past her parted lips. As the kiss continued, she found herself wanting more, capturing Veronica’s soft, wet tongue between her full lips and sucking on it sensually.  The act spurred something in Veronica, suddenly she was pushing Toni’s jacket off, eager to get her hands on more skin.

 

Toni pulled back from the kiss, taking in Veronica’s closed eyes, still lost in the lingering effects of the kiss.   She began pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to her neck, listening intently for what made Veronica let out shuddering sighs and what made her grind her hips hoping for some friction.  The scent of Veronica’s expensive perfume was being licked away by Toni’s tongue as she lathed a trail from collarbone to earlobe. She sucked on the cartilage and breathed heavily into Veronica’s ear, feeling cocky when the raven haired girl lolled her head backwards, and let out a guttural moan.  All the sounds she was making was turning Toni on _a lot_ and she wanted to see what other sounds she could pull out of her.

 

Her hands glided up along Veronica’s curves, smoothing over the fabric of the bodysuit, before coming to rest on her back.  She ran her lips from the collarbone she was kissing to the middle of her chest, nipping and sucking at the edge of the material that covered her breast.  She felt Veronica’s hands rake through her hair, arching her chest closer to the pleasure that her mouth was providing. With one hand still holding Veronica’s back, Toni used her free hand to tug the fabric covering her left breast down and away, freeing a full, tan mound and quickly enveloped the dusky nipple with her mouth causing Veronica to gasp in surprise and satisfaction.  

 

After providing both of her breasts with a plethora of love bites and already darkening bruises, Veronica’s murmured words of praise began devolving into needy whimpers.  Toni gripped the back of Veronica’s thighs, stood up and tossed her on the bed. The move momentarily caught her off guard, mouth open in slight shock but hooded eyes gave away Veronica’s growing desire.  Toni took her time removing her own top, watching Veronica’s eyes trail over the newly exposed skin.

 

Before crawling on top of her girlfriend, Toni’s last thought was how glad that Hiram and Hermione were out of town.  She was going to take full advantage of an empty house. She wanted to discover how loud she could get Veronica to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lopaz rights! jk (kinda) we're getting closer but before anything happens, prepare yourself for more sesssual tension
> 
> Update: Your comments are KILLING me! I've laughed out loud at every one that has mentions of skipping the smut. I didn't put myself through Varchie sex scenes to get Veronica's mannerisms down for THIS level of disrespect jk jk, I would skip it too if I were the reader, but it's all about building the dynamics! Bear with me, friends!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little insight into Cheryl's home situation  
> Toni being the badass that she is  
> and CHONI
> 
> this is a fairly long chapter, so enjoy!

_Thunk_

 

Cheryl lowered her bow, looking across the field of greenery to note the arrow embedded in the center of the calligraphic ‘B’ of the custom, archery target.  She deftly bent her arm, reaching back for her quiver to retrieve another arrow. With practiced movements, she tucked the arrow onto the arrow rest, placed the nock beneath the nocking point and pushed the arrow back against the string.  Once again she raised the bow, drawing her hand back alongside her nose, and aimed down the arrow. She exhaled slowly and released, allowing her drawing hand to be naturally pulled back to above her shoulder from the loss of tension.

 

Bullseye.

 

Reaching for her quiver again, her fingers grasped at nothing but air.  She had used all of the arrows.  That signaled the end to her late afternoon archery practice and by the feel of the coolness settling into the day, she hazarded a guess that it was nearing five o’ clock.  Dinner time.  She made her way across the pitch to dislodge the dozen or so arrows that were rooted in the target and tucked them neatly in the quiver she unstrapped from her back. She removed her gloves, quiver and bow, placing them all into the equipment shed that stood at the perimeter of the field.  

 

The faint sound of classical music floated to her ears as Cheryl ascended the stairs of Thistlehouse.  She gently pushed the door of Nana Rose’s room open, the source of the music, and paused at the door to gaze lovingly at her grandmother.  The older woman was seated by the window, staring out of it with a distant look upon her face.  After a few moments, she approached the woman, bending to place a light kiss on her cheek.

 

“Good evening Nana, are you hungry?  I thought I smelled Laurie preparing dinner when I returned from archery practice.”

 

“Hello Cheryl dear.”  Nana Rose turned slowly from the window to look up at her.  “Dinner sounds lovely, will you be joining us?”

 

“Of course, Nana, I’ll have Laurie assist you downstairs while I get changed for dinner.”

 

Cheryl traipsed her way from Nana’s room downstairs to the kitchen, where the delicious smell of lemon and herb met her nose.  She eyed the simmering pots that Laurie was hovering over curiously, wondering what the woman had prepared.

 

“Whatever you’ve prepared smells delightful, Laurie,” Cheryl complimented.

 

“Oh Cheryl, you surprised me, honey!”  Laurie yelped, with a hand to her chest, as she turned to face Cheryl.

 

Cheryl smiled easily, issuing a genuine apology for the shock and politely asked Laurie to aid Nana Rose down to dinner before she made her way to her bedroom to change.  

 

Laurie had come on as Nana’s caretaker near the beginning of Senior year after her emancipation had been granted.  She had been hand selected by Cheryl, after an intensive round of interviews (only the best for her Nana). Her sweet disposition had won Cheryl over almost immediately and having Laurie refer to her as ‘honey’, ‘sweetie’ or the other terms of endearment she used had been a welcomed change to Penelope’s acidic tongue when it came to her remaining child.  Though her Nana was good and kind to her, she was getting on in years and couldn’t offer much as a guardian figure. And so, Cheryl sometimes found herself helping Laurie with her duties hoping she would be was asked about her day, feeling pride when her accomplishments at school were acknowledged or when she was simply treated to a hug when Laurie’s maternal instincts picked up on when Cheryl wasn’t feeling her best.  She liked having Laurie around just as much as for herself as well as for her Nana.

 

After removing her blazer, riding boots and washing her hands in her ensuite, Cheryl followed the sounds of light conversation and tinkling cutlery down to the dining room.  Dinner was an enjoyable affair, she and Nana Rose had praised Laurie’s superb cooking abilities after taking their first bite. Soon after, Laurie had asked Cheryl about her plans for the evening to which she replied that she, Josie and Kevin would be going dancing later that night.  

 

“Josie will be getting ready here and will be arriving at eight pm,” Cheryl informed, primly blotting at her mouth with a cloth napkin before taking a sip from her water goblet.  

 

“Josephine and my dear Cheryl have been such close friends for some time now.  Did you know she’s the mayor’s daughter, Laurie?” Nana Rose said, setting her utensils at the edge of her plate.

 

Laurie smiled softly at Cheryl.  She was aware of the true nature of Cheryl’s relationship with Josie, so was Nana.  In fact, Nana Rose had been told multiple times, but always managed to forget that they were more than friends while having a keen memory in regards to everything else.  

 

“I’m aware Roseanne, she’s a lovely girl.  Cheryl has good taste.” Laurie looked to Cheryl, letting her know that she wouldn’t push the matter if she didn’t want her to.  

 

“We’re more than close friends, Nana.  Josie is my _girlfriend_.  We’ve been together for seven months now,” Cheryl said with a sigh, resigning herself to the fate of having to clarify her relationship with Josie everytime Nana brought her up.  

 

She would have been worried about her grandmother’s mind if the woman’s mental faculties showed any sign of decline, but it seemed her memory was only impaired when it came to her granddaughter’s relationship.  When Penelope had been forced to leave the premises of Thistlehouse, Cheryl had never recalled a moment where she felt so free. She had invited Josie over to dinner in the first week without her mother and introduced her to Nana Rose proudly as her girlfriend.  The dinner had gone off without a hitch, Josie had even professed how sweet she thought her Nana to be when they were sharing a quick, goodnight kiss at the door. Cheryl, however, quickly became concerned a few days later when she had mentioned going to the Bijou with her girlfriend and Nana had become confused.   After several more similar situations, she had worried herself endlessly that her Nana had simply chosen to ignore her sexual preference rather than accept it. She refrained from using any words that had a romantic connotation when bringing up Josie, fearing that Nana would eventually switch from blissful ignorance to hateful as her mother had been.  

 

Her worries had dissipated early on in the school year.  Veronica had been telling every single soul who cared to listen just how immensely she missed New York.  She had spent summer break back in Manhattan and gotten re-acquainted with her old friends and her old ways, prancing around in her signature pearls and black heels, owning the New York nightlife.   It seemed her craving to relive her summer days hit a new high a few weeks into the term when she requested the Vixens join her for a night of dancing at the Roving Eye. While the other girls had been entirely too excited, Cheryl had scoffed at the proposal.  Clubs weren’t exactly Cheryl Blossom’s scene, especially straight clubs. However, Josie had worn down her original resistance with her unrelenting pleas to share a night doing something other than dining at Pop’s or watching a movie at the Bijou. Cheryl couldn’t deny that frequenting the same establishments over and over had grown rather tiresome, and so with disdain clear in her voice, she had begrudgingly agreed.  Later that night when Cheryl had pressed a kiss to Nana’s cheek, informing her that she would be going out dancing with her friends, consciously making sure to avoid the word girlfriend, Nana had surprised her by telling her that she hoped she would meet a nice girl. Cheryl had momentarily frozen at those words but soon became filled with the warmth of knowing that her Nana had no issues with her preference for women.  The knowledge had even made the club more enjoyable, her Nana’s acceptance had made her feel light and loved throughout the night. After that, Cheryl slowly began referring to Josie as her girlfriend again. Nana still managed to forget the nature of their relationship and had to be constantly reminded but it was the lesser of two evils and for that she was beyond thankful.

 

After dinner, Cheryl took a long, hot shower, hoping to relax her muscles that were beginning to feel tight from her earlier archery practice.  As the warm water cascaded down her body, her thoughts turned to the night ahead. Though she wasn’t too excited about going to a club, she could admit to herself that she was interested in experiencing her first gay club.  She wondered how it would differ, aside from the clientele. She smiled to herself thinking of sweet Kevin attempting to make conversation with someone he found attractive. If tonight ended up being awful, she hoped that Kevin would at least give her enough material to tease him with until the end of the school year.

 

\---

 

Toni drew the lever of the beer tap, filling the tall glass to the brim before pushing the lever back into place.  Grabbing a square, black napkin, she placed it in front of the scraggly-haired patron and dropped the pint glass filled with amber liquid onto it.  With a quick wipe of her hands against the towel she had tossed over her shoulder, she held up five fingers, not evening trying to speak above the aggressive, guitar riffs of _My Own Summer_ blaring through the speakers.  Six crumpled dollar bills were unceremoniously thrown onto the bar counter with a grunt, before a rough looking hand wrapped itself around the pint glass and the customer shuffled off into some dark recess of the Whyte Wyrm.

 

Saturday nights at the Wrym were always busy and tonight wasn’t any different.  Toni took the lull in between customers to grab a rack of clean glasses from the back, stacking the remaining glasses from the rack she was currently almost through on top.  She honestly wondered why F.P didn’t schedule two bartenders to serve at a time, especially during the weekends, but not having a barback was just cruel. If she had to guess, he was more caught up with dealing with Serpent business down in the basement to realize that he constantly understaffed his bar.

 

She glanced around before discreetly pulling her phone out of her pocket and noticed she had a text from Veronica.

 

 **Ronnie:** Kevin invited me to a new gay club tonight, be my delectable date? ;)

 

Toni smiled before responding.

 

 **Toni:** Maybe babe, I don’t get off until 10 but Saturdays usually wipe me out.  I’ll let you know when I’m done with my shift.

 

A hand slapped onto the bar.  “Hey girlie, gimme a shot of Jack.”  

 

Toni raised an eyebrow at the older biker, but nonetheless shoved her phone back into her pocket and turned to grab the bottle of Jack Daniels off the shelf behind her.  

 

“Oh darling, you’ve got a gorgeous ass,” yelled the man.  Toni barely heard his words over the volume of the music and intended to brush it off, used to similar behavior after working at the bar for a year.  However, the next thing she couldn’t ignore.

 

A large hand palmed her ass.  She reflexively reached a hand behind her, gripping the unwelcomed hand at the wrist before turning her body around and twisting her hand at the same time.  The man let out a sharp cry as he leaned across the counter top. She twisted her hand more. The ensuing howl had her laughing derisively. Not letting go of his wrist, Toni leaned down, so that she was close to his ear.

 

“If you want me to let go of your wrist, asshole, you’re going to do exactly what I tell you to do.  Nod if you understand.”

 

The man nodded his head eagerly.

 

“You’re going to reach back into your back pocket and pull out your wallet.  Then you’re going to give me five dollars for the shot of whiskey I served you, and another five because I offered you stellar service.  After that, I’ll let go of your delicate hand and you’re going to walk the hell out of this bar before I break your wrist. Now, go on.”

 

She watched with unblinkingly eyes as the man reached into his jeans with his free hand to pull out his wallet.  He fumbled awkwardly but was able to pull out a weathered ten dollar bill, placing it on the counter top. Toni quickly picked it up and dropped it into the tip jar.  After a few, tense seconds, she shoved the offender away and watched him until he exited the bar. She was still fuming when she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Damn T, you made him book it out of here!”

 

Toni was still eyeing the entrance to the Wyrm, and hadn’t noticed that Fangs had taken a seat at the end of the bar.  

 

“What’s up, Fangs?”  Toni asked, trying to dismiss the anger that was still coursing through her body.

 

Fangs jerked his head towards the pool table.  “Jones is talking about a potential Serpent mission tonight, but let me get a beer before we discuss business,” he said with grin.

 

Toni glanced over at the pool tables and caught sight of Sweet Pea and Jughead in what looked like a heated discussion before she began filling up a smaller, water glass with beer from the tap.  Sliding the glass over to Fangs, she waited for him to fill her in.

 

“What the hell is this, Toni?  Did you fill a water glass with beer?  Give me a regular pint, you dick.” Fangs looked at the glass in front of him in disbelief.

 

Toni shook her head.  “You’ve already had a couple of beers, and if there _is_ a Serpent mission tonight, you don’t need any more alcohol in your system.  You’re lucky you’re getting that. And plus, it’s on the house. Now spill.”

 

With a shrug and a gulp of beer, Fangs told her what he knew.  “Apparently, some scouts heard that the Ghoulies are making a play for more territory on the Southside and there’s gonna be some massive meeting at their compound going over the game plan.”

 

Toni wiped down the counter with an exasperated expression.  “And let me guess, Jones wants us to listen in meaning we have to sneak in?”

 

“Yup,” Fangs said simply, draining his glass.  “It’s not set in stone though, he wants to make sure that he can wrangle a big enough crew so that if anyone gets in trouble on the inside, we’ll have numbers on the outside waiting to help.”

 

Toni held up a finger to Fangs as she went to serve some patrons, not wanting him to leave just yet.  She had questions regarding the feasibility of the mission, but even with the little information she had, it didn’t seem like a good idea.  The Serpents were aware of the Ghoulies territory but no one had ever infiltrated their compound. Even if they made it inside, they wouldn’t know their way around.

 

After badgering Fangs with a fifth question he couldn’t answer, he held up his hands in defeat.  “Listen T, I don’t know any of the answers to your questions. Here’s what I do know, Jughead is calling up people to see if he can get the numbers he needs and if he can’t then he can’t, and the mission isn’t happening.  He said something about letting us know by 9:30.”

 

Toni nodded, as she restocked bottles of beer, “Fine.  Get back to Sweets and have fun, I’ve bothered you enough.”

 

Fangs knocked his fist twice against the counter top before rising up and giving her goodbye salute.  “Catch you later, T.”

 

She sighed, grabbing the empty glass off of the counter and placed it onto the dirty rack.  This night was just getting worse and worse. She should have just told Veronica ‘no’ because even if the Serpents mission wasn’t happening tonight, Toni was in no mood to go out after the encounter with that foul, handsy customer.  She’d just see her girlfriend another night.

 

\---

 

Cheryl ran her hand delicately across the fabrics of red and occasional black blouses that hung in her walk-in closet before she pulled out a square neck, scarlet tank top with knotted bows at the shoulders.  She looked at the top approvingly before placing it onto one of the golden hooks that jutted out from the dividing slats of deep cherry wood that her closet, and the rest of Thistlehouse, had been artisanally crafted with.  Her silk robe billowed slightly as she turned to face the opposite wall, where her selection of bottoms were arranged by color story, similarly to her tops. The weather had been consistently warm and clear for the past week and so her eyes naturally gravitated towards the brighter spectrum of options.  After considering a flared, A-line skirt, she instead opted for simple, high-waisted, white jeans. She had no idea what the night would consist of or how late she would be out. Since a layering piece would hide the bow detailing on her top, she thought it a good idea to go with more coverage with her bottoms.  Let it be known that Cheryl could mix fashion with functionality if she really wanted to.

 

She walked out of her closet and into her bedroom, stopping behind Josie who was seated at her vanity.  Holding out the two pieces of apparel so that Josie could see them in the mirror as she was doing her makeup, she shook the hangers gently, wordlessly asking for Josie’s opinion.

 

Josie finished dabbing a blending brush into the base shade she was using before looking at Cheryl through the mirror.  “Oh, that’s cute, boo.” She began applying the powder to her eyelid. “Show me when you have it on?”

 

Cheryl nodded and retreated into her closet, shedding her robe and unclipping the jeans from the glossy, wooden hanger.  She stepped into the denim, pulling the waistband over the curve of her ass, rotating slightly to check out the shape that the jeans cut in the floor length mirror.   She left them unbuttoned for the moment so she could tuck in her top. She let her eyes roam over her figure reflected in the mirror, and felt proud of what she saw. She took care of her body, eating well, staying active and it showed in the tautness of her torso, the lean muscle in her arms and the lift in her backside.  She smoothed a hand over her flat stomach before removing the top from its hanger, pulling it up over her head and down over her middle. Carefully, she tucked the tank into her jeans, smoothing out any creases before zipping and buttoning up the waistband. Casting another look into the mirror, she admired the simple but contemporary look of her outfit choice.

 

The faint noise of a vibrating phone drew her back into her bedroom, but Josie answering a call stopped her from reaching for her own phone on the dresser.  

 

“Hey girl, what’s up?”  Josie tucked the phone into the crook of her neck as he pressed a skirt against her waist, checking out the outfit combination in the vanity mirror.

 

Cheryl caught her eye in the mirror and asked her who was on the phone silently.  Josie mouthed ‘Veronica.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes and began touching up her makeup in the mirror, knowing it was already flawless.  

 

“Yes!”  Josie squealed excitedly, causing Cheryl to look up at her through the mirror and raise an eyebrow.  

 

“Hold on, V, let me put you on speaker.  I’m still getting ready.” Josie took the phone from the crook of her neck and tapped the screen before setting it on Cheryl’s bed.  “Okay, so you were saying?”

 

“Since we’re all going out to Innuendo tonight,” Cheryl rolled her eyes again, “I thought I’d take advantage of daddy still being out of town.  Andre can chauffeur us in the town car and I’ll be sure to supply it with bottles of bubbly before I pick up our soon to be club devirginized Kevin and then I’ll pick up you two ladies.  You’re welcome, Cheryl!” Veronica finished with a laugh that sounded like it was flavored with victory.

 

“Lodge, who am I to deny the rare occurrence where you’ve made yourself useful,” Cheryl easily countered, fluffing her hair in the mirror.  “When should we expect your arrival?”

 

“You’re the worst, and nine-thirty,” Veronica stated airily.  

 

“Perf.”  Cheryl tuned out the rest of the conversation, too engrossed with choosing the perfect accessories to go with her look.  She reached for a diamond encrusted, ear cuff and her go-to matching rose gold and silver Cartier rings. She had just finished adjusting the cuff to wrap snugly around her helix when she heard Josie asking a question that had her focusing fully on the phone conversation again.

 

“So, is your boo joining us tonight or did you tire her out last night?”  Josie asked with a giggle.

 

Cheryl grimaced in disgust but said nothing, curious to hear the answer.

 

Veronica laughed, “Ms. Mccoy, still hungry for details, I see, but the brown eyed beauty _might_ be gracing us with her presence.  She gets off at ten and she’ll let me know then.”

 

Cheryl once again tuned out the conversation, and assessed her outfit with renewed criticism.  She came to the realization that her outfit was ultimately too casual for a Saturday night, especially for an establishment that she had never visited before.  She had to make sure she made the very best impression. Cheryl walked back into her closet with smug determination, straight to the section of clothing dedicated to her shortest, red dresses.  If there was one thing Cheryl Blossom knew how to do, it was dressing for the occasion.

 

\---

 

Jughead had left the Wyrm around nine, without speaking a word of the supposed operation to her.  Toni had been beyond thankful when she saw his beanie clad head walk out of the Wyrm’s doors and felt even more grateful when he hadn’t returned by the end of her shift.  She was a ride or die Serpent, but she didn’t have a good feeling about going into Ghoulie territory tonight. Now she was simply waiting for the next bartender to put their stuff away in the back before calling it a night.  With no Serpent mission to attend to, all she wanted to do was jump on her bike, go home, and pass out to a movie she’d seen fifty times before. As soon as Birdie came out from the back, she grabbed her bag and was out the door.  

 

Straddling her bike, Toni pulled out her phone as she had just remembered that she needed to let Veronica know that she had no intention of going out.  The engine rumbled beneath her as she unlocked her phone and found that she had two messages from her girlfriend waiting for her.

 

 **Ronnie:** Please, it’ll be so much fun!...and you can come...over afterwards ;)

 

She felt a spike of excitement.

 

The next message was a video clip.  She tapped the thumbnail and it began to play.  The video began on Veronica laughing and singing along to whatever was playing in the car.  Veronica twisted her phone to show Kevin holding a champagne flute and making a silly face into the camera.  She twisted the camera again, this time showing Josie dancing in her seat but what caught Toni’s attention was who was seated beside her.  Cheryl looked completely unbothered by the antics of her friends and instead of dancing or singing into the camera, she simply tipped the flute back and finished off the remainder of what had been in the glass.  Toni paused the video and took in the column of pale neck, the thin choker that wrapped seductively around her neck and the low cut neckline of her dress. Even through the video she could tell how tightly the dress hugged Cheryl’s body and she looked _damn_ _good_.  Fuck it _._ Toni had been meaning to get to know Veronica’s friends better anyway and this seemed like a good enough opportunity.  She sent a text letting her know that she was going home to change and then she’d be on her way. Putting on her helmet and revving the engine, she sped out of the Wyrm’s parking lot with renewed energy and excitement beginning to course through her veins.  Surprisingly, it had nothing to do with Veronica’s first text.

 

\---

 

They had just arrived at Innuendo and claimed a table on the perimeter of the dance floor.  It was only a little past ten so the club wasn’t as busy as one would expect on a Saturday night but there was a steady stream of people entering through the front entrance.  Veronica had just returned from the bar, juggling four mixed drinks as she was the only one who had a fake ID. The group cheered, clinking their glasses to a good night and started to people watch, occasionally pointing out a boy that might pique Kevin’s interest.  

 

After a fourth “are you kidding me,” Cheryl shushed Veronica’s attempt at pointing out another random boy.  “Dear Kevin, do enlighten us as to what your type actually is, so we don’t have to suffer through an entire night of Veronica picking out boys that _she’s_ attracted to.”  Cheryl gave Veronica a pointed look.

 

“Not attracted, just attractive.  I’m a taken woman, but I still have eyes.”  Veronica shrugged and sipped at her drink through the straw, careful to not smear her lipstick.

 

“Well ladies, I definitely like ‘em masculine.  I used to think they had to be taller than me but a few inches shorter won’t turn me off.”  Cheryl’s mind automatically went to a certain pink-haired Serpent. She wished Veronica would announce some update on whether Toni was coming or not, she knew the girl had already gotten off of work.  “And I think I have a preference for the bad boy type!” Kevin finished with a smile.

 

“Same!”  Cheryl and Veronica exclaimed in unison.  

 

“Bad boys, Cheryl?”  Veronica asked with a laugh.

 

“You know what I mean, Lodge.”

 

Josie quirked an eyebrow at Cheryl.  “Last time I checked I wasn’t a bad girl.”

 

Luckily, Veronica checked her phone at that moment and let out a happy noise.  “Toni’s coming!” She cried out. “I wonder what she’ll be wearing,” Veronica wondered out loud with a dreamy look in her eyes.

 

“Girl, just ask her,” Josie chuckled.

 

“Ugh, please don’t.  I don’t need you to start sexting when you’re in such close proximity, Veronica,” Cheryl said with a look of disgust on her face.

 

Veronica polished off the rest of her Tequila Sunrise and grinned devilishly at the group.  “Now why would I resort to sexting when I’m getting the real thing?”

 

“Giiiirl, I want all the details,” Josie gushed, leaning in to make sure she heard over the music.

 

“Surprisingly Veronica, I’m also curious,” Kevin confessed.

 

“God, can you not,” Cheryl spat out.

 

“Two against one, Cher-bear,” Veronica teased, using the nickname she knew Cheryl hated.

 

“Spill already!”  Josie urged impatiently.

 

Cheryl picked up her vodka tonic and turned to face away from the table, but she couldn’t deny that she was more interested than not to know what Toni Topaz was like behind closed doors.  She sipped leisurely at her drink, pretending not to listen but kept her ears pricked.

 

“All I’m going to say is that Toni knows what she’s doing,”  Veronica divulged with a smug smile.

 

And there it was.  That emotion that Cheryl had been hoping to avoid.  Jealousy bubbled over the surface and she was glad to be turned away from the others.  She was sure it was written all over her face. She couldn’t understand why she was feeling this way.  She already had a great girlfriend. Sure, she and Toni got along well enough. Yes, she thought the girl was attractive, very much so.  They had flirted a handful of times, and she had even caught Toni staring at her a couple of times. The thought made her smile smugly. Before she could dig deeper into her thoughts and feelings, she heard Josie speaking again.

 

“What, girl, no.  I need more than that!”

 

Veronica laughed, “Josie!  Is there a reason you want to live vicariously through me?  C not doing enough for you?”

 

Cheryl grit her teeth but continued to pretend she wasn’t listening to their conversation.

 

“Oh please, V, I’m just interested and I know you’re dying to share,” Josie stated matter-of-factly.

 

Veronica leaned in conspiratorially, “Let’s just say that Toni is _very_ talented with her hands and even more skilled with that incredible mou-”  Veronica’s phone buzzed then. “Speak of the devil, she’ll be here in thirty.”

 

Cheryl took a deep pull of her drink, finishing it off before turning around and setting the empty glass on the table.  “Have to use the loo, be right back,” she uttered quickly before taking long strides in the direction of the restroom, feeling thankful that there wasn’t a line.  Parking herself in front of one of the sinks, she dug into her clutch for her lipstick and reapplied just to give herself something to do. Her cheeks looked a little flush and she had no idea if the coloring was due to the alcohol she had consumed in the past hour or the thoughts that had come to mind when Veronica had been speaking about Toni.  Cheryl guessed it was a mixture of both. Her jealousy had quickly turned into a confusing blend of _both_ jealousy and desire with the added details of Veronica’s recent escapade.  To top it off, the knowledge that the girl that she was feeling said emotions over was arriving soon threw the unwelcomed feeling of anxiousness into the mix.

 

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  With one final look at herself in the mirror, Cheryl turned away from the sink and walked out the bathroom.  She needed another drink.

 

\---

 

Toni stepped up to the bouncer, holding out her fake ID.  He held up a small flashlight to the card and looked back at Toni before handing it back to her.  

 

“Right wrist.”

 

Toni held out her wrist and received a stamp.  She walked through the entrance, the thump of bass reverberating immediately in her chest.  She began her ascent up the wide staircase, the music getting louder and louder the higher she climbed.  Some people were milling on the steps and she could feel their gaze on her legs, her ass, and on her chest.  Toni ignored the stares but still took pleasure in knowing she looked good in the outfit she had chosen to wear.  The green, checkered skirt hugged her ass and thighs tightly with each step she took. Her lace-up cropped top showed more cleavage and torso than anything she’d ever worn to school but she knew what she looked like in it and the look demanded attention.  

 

As she stepped onto the main floor of the club, she swept the room with her eyes trying to find a familiar face and she didn’t have to look for long.  Her eyes naturally were pulled towards bold colors and nothing was bolder than monochromatic red. Toni took in Veronica, Josie and Kevin dancing close to the redhead but she couldn’t take her eyes off Cheryl.  She observed as Cheryl danced to the pulsing beat of a hypnotic, dance song. Toni didn’t know the song but the rhythm was sexy and the singer’s voice and what she was singing about was feminine and flirty. Toni took a moment to simply watch as Cheryl captured the mood of the music in the way she moved her body, her hands carding through her own hair seductively, eyes closed, obviously lost in the moment.  Something started to build low in Toni’s stomach, and the longer she watched Cheryl sway her hips and let her own hands roam her body provocatively, the more the feeling spread.

 

Not wanting to know what would happen if she stared any longer, she started walking slowly towards the group, her eyes taking in Cheryl’s outfit as she got closer.  The red, bustier dress Cheryl wore hugged her curves in a way that was almost _sinful_.  The hem hit at mid thigh, showing off a wealth of smooth, porcelain skin.  Her long legs ended in red, skyhigh heels with satin ribbons that wrapped around her ankles in a way that was feminine and utterly tempting.  Toni took a deep breath, trying to relax herself, but it was hard when Cheryl Blossom was so close and looked like sex personified. When she got close enough to the group, it seemed Cheryl sensed that someone entered their group’s personal space and opened her eyes without pausing her movements.  They locked eyes for an extended beat, before Toni felt Cheryl’s gaze drop and linger on her cleavage before catching her eyes once more. She fought the smirk that threatened to take over her mouth. It hadn’t been too long ago that Toni had been staring at Cheryl unabashedly herself. She had to regretfully pull her eyes away from darkening, mocha eyes when she heard Veronica cry out happily.

 

“Babe, you’re here!”  Veronica threw her arms around her neck and planted a kiss on her lips.  

 

Toni laughed, “I am.  How are you feeling, Ronnie?”  She cast a furtive glance at Cheryl but she had started talking to Josie and Kevin.

 

Veronica pulled back slightly but kept her arms circled around her neck as she looked her up and down.  “You look hot, babe.”

 

“You do, too,” Toni replied without really knowing what her girlfriend was wearing because she’d been too focused on her friend.  It was a terrible realization but it didn’t stop her from casting another glance at Cheryl who was surprisingly already looking at her with an expression that Toni couldn’t quite read.  

 

She felt a kiss being pressed onto her cheek before Veronica started to speak.  “Do you want a drink, lover? I’ve got a tab open since I’m the only one with a fake ID.”  

 

Toni dragged her eyes away from Cheryl to look at Veronica with a smile, “A drink sounds good.  I’ll come with you to the bar.”

 

“I’m sorry babe, but you’ll have to stay here.  They’ll card anyone who doesn’t have a tab open already or they haven’t requested ID from yet.”

 

Toni opened her mouth to tell Veronica that she had a fake but for selfish reasons, she said nothing.  Cheryl looked _so good_ and she just wanted to be around her.  She wouldn’t deny that she was attracted to the redhead but something about being in a club together had taken her desire for closeness to a new level.  The blend of sultry dance and sexy hip hop music that the DJ seemed to specialize in wasn’t helping how her body was reacting nor did the sight of bodies gyrating and grinding together on the dance floor do much to calm her desire.  But what made it damn near intolerable was that Toni had a good sense that whatever she was feeling, Cheryl was feeling too, especially with the way they kept catching each other’s eyes.

 

With Veronica headed for the bar, Toni made her way over to where the rest of the group were standing, looking curiously at a boy she didn’t recognize.  She noted that Josie had her arm around Cheryl’s waist and Cheryl had her arm bent to let it rest casually on top of Josie’s shoulder. It was another show of Josie’s physical intimacy towards Cheryl that Cheryl didn’t quite reciprocate.  Toni wondered if Cheryl was even aware of it, but she dismissed the thought.

 

“Oh and this is our friend, Toni!”  Josie happily introduced her to the boy she didn’t recognize.  “Toni, this is Alex.” They shook hands politely, Toni still unclear as to how they knew him.  She was pretty sure he didn’t go to their school.

 

“Kevin’s new boyfriend for the night,” Cheryl whispered in her ear, her breath warm against her cheek and jaw, her fragrance more intoxicating than any top shelf liquor.  

 

Toni laughed before giving her a smile, silently thanking her for filling her in.  Kevin and Alex broke into their own conversation while Toni and Josie talked about the club and how it was better than what they had expected.  Cheryl agreed albeit reluctantly.

 

“Here’s your drink, babe,” Veronica said announcing her return, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder.  Her arms automatically wrapped themselves around Toni’s waist, her hands resting just above her ass as she pulled their bodies flush against each other.  

 

“Thanks, Ronnie.”  Toni expressed her gratitude further by pressing a soft kiss to Veronica’s plum colored lips.

 

“Mm, now that I know what that mouth can do..,” Veronica teased, giving her ass a squeeze.

 

Toni laughed, “Ronnie, how many drinks have you had?”

 

“Not important, but whether you’re coming over tonight is,” Veronica husked.

 

Toni didn’t know why her thoughts went to Cheryl momentarily but she focused her mind back on Veronica quickly, “Yeah, that sounds good, babe.”

 

They sat at their table talking about their day, sharing the occasional kiss with Toni teasing Veronica everytime she caught her looking at her cleavage.  

 

“You look good, you only have yourself to blame for my wandering eyes.”

 

“Wow, you sound like a hormonal boy,” Toni chuckled.

 

“That cuts me deeply, Antoinette.”

 

Josie walked over to their table and set down an empty glass.  “These drinks are going straight through me. I’m going to use the ladies room.  Might have to touch up my eyes too,” Josie said while batting her eyes, showing off the glittery gold eyeshadow.

 

“Ooh, I’ll come with.  Babe?” Veronica looked at Toni questionally.

  

Toni held up her drink, “I think I’m gonna stay here and try to play catch up with you.”

 

Veronica laughed, “Okay, fair enough.”  

 

Josie looked back at Cheryl who was dancing happily with Kevin.  “Keep an eye on my girl, Toni. Make sure no one steals her away from me?”

 

Toni nodded with a smile, “I’ll kick anyone’s ass who approaches her.”

 

“Thanks, boo!”  

 

Toni sipped on her drink while watching Kevin and Cheryl let loose on the dance floor.  She smiled at the pair having such a good time. Alex walked over to the pair then and Kevin whispered something in Cheryl’s ear before Kevin followed Alex somewhere off the dance floor.  To her surprise, Cheryl continued dancing. Toni had hoped that she would sit down at the table and talk with her, but she was equally impressed by Cheryl’s lack of concern to be dancing alone.  Not a minute passed before a girl approached Cheryl. Toni guessed that she had been waiting for a moment alone and Toni couldn’t even blame the girl.

 

She expected the conversation to be brief, for Cheryl to whip out her well known sass and send the girl packing but five minutes in, and the conversation didn’t look anywhere near its end.  With the recollection of her promise to Josie, Toni finished her drink and walked over to the pair. Chery’s eyes caught hers as she approached, and they gleamed with amusement.

 

“One dance won’t hurt, gorgeous.”

 

“Like I said, I have a girlfriend and I’m sure she wouldn’t appreciate me dancing with a stranger,” Cheryl answered disinterestedly, even going so far as to inspect her nails.  

 

“Oh well then, where is this supposed girlfriend of yours?”

 

God, this girl must have been dumb or just incredibly persistent if she wasn’t picking up on the nonverbal cues Cheryl was giving her.

 

“Hey Blossom, everything ok?”  Toni asked as she stopped beside Cheryl, giving the girl in front of them a quick once over.

 

“Oh, so this must be the girlfriend,” the girl stated, her voice still unbelieving.  Toni felt herself being checked out and had to hold back a laugh at the interest that shined in the girl’s eyes.

 

“Her girlfriend is-”  

 

Toni cut herself off when she felt Cheryl’s arm curl around her waist, bringing Toni’s side against her front.  She felt a warm hand press against the bare side of her torso, oval shaped fingernails digging into soft skin gently in warning.  Cheryl leaned down slightly to touch her forehead to Toni’s temple.

 

“As thankful as I am towards you for attempting my rescue, Topaz, may I say that your approach leaves much to be desired?”  Cheryl whispered. Her breath ghosted against the shell of Toni’s ear.  The brushing of soft, red hair against her shoulder reignited the feeling low in Toni’s stomach.  Cheryl smelled and felt _so fucking good_ against her.  

 

“My girlfriend is right here, now leave us be,” Cheryl demanded, squeezing Toni’s side for good measure.

 

“Please, you two haven’t even shared a hug in the time you’ve been here and I’m pretty sure I saw your _girlfriend_ kissing some other chick earlier.”

 

Cheryl simply waved a dismissive hand and moved her arms to rest on Toni’s shoulders, a playful smile pulling at her lips.  Toni’s hands instinctively found Cheryl’s waist before the taller girl pulled her closer as she slowly began to rock her hips to the music.  Toni arched an eyebrow questioningly.  Cheryl dipped her head to whisper into her ear, “Just play along, she’ll get the hint sooner or later.”  Toni nodded subtly and ran her hands from Cheryl’s waist to to the small of her back, undulating her own hips to grind slowly against Cheryl.  She felt a puff of air against her ear but the music was pumping out of the speakers so loudly, she missed the way Cheryl’s breath hitched in her throat.

 

Heat was steadily building between their bodies as they continued to dance together.  Toni couldn’t deny that she was beyond attracted at this point. The way Cheryl’s body was moving against hers was absolutely scandalous.  The rougher material of Toni’s skirt grabbed at the soft fabric of Cheryl’s dress, causing the hem to rise slightly, showing off even more pale, perfect skin.  Toni wanted nothing more than to grip those thighs tightly in her hands.

 

“Okay, I get it, I’m outta here.”

 

They didn’t separate immediately.  Toni took a moment to collect herself before dropping her hands from Cheryl’s back, while Cheryl removed her arms from around caramel shoulders.  They simply stared at each other for a pregnant moment before Toni let out a gravelly laugh, hoping to dispel the tension that lay thickly between them.

 

“Let me buy you a drink, bombshell,” Toni rasped.  Her voice affected by her blood nearly singing with the heat of having been so close to Cheryl in that way.  

 

Cheryl smiled, “Shouldn’t I be treating you since you were my knight in shining armor?”

 

Toni laughed, “No need to thank me, I promised Josie I wouldn’t let anyone steal you from her.”

 

They made their way over to the crowded bar but before they made their way through the mass of people, Toni held out her hand to Cheryl.  “The crowd will be easier to maneuver through this way.”

 

Cheryl nodded.  She slowly dragged her manicured, crimson nails against the palm of Toni’s hand before intertwining their fingers.  The subtlety, seductive action shot heat right in between Toni’s legs but she maintained a neutral expression as she led Cheryl through the crowd.  As they stood against the bar, they fell into their usual bantering ways.

 

“You know, I might have to take some points away.  I thought for sure that Cheryl Bombshell could send any person undeserving of her attention running in under a minute,” Toni teased while playing with the straw in her drink.

 

“Oh Topaz, I think it’s silly that you think your point system has any affect on my hard won reputation.  For clarification, the attention was indeed unwanted, but it was the first time coming from the fairer sex in this particular setting.  I was simply experiencing it before giving her the full wrath of my tongue.”  Cheryl hummed, as she took a sip of her drink, noting the residue of her lipstick on the straw.  

 

Toni watched as Cheryl opened her clutch and dug out a tube of lipstick and a slim, compact mirror.  She watched as the redhead expertly applied a new coat to plump lips.  Her eyes never leaving those lips that were conjuring up all sorts of indecent thoughts even when Cheryl’s gaze looked past the small mirror and locked onto her own.  And though she was staring at lips that always looked so kissable, she didn’t miss when Cheryl’s eyes flickered to her own gloss covered lips.

 

“Wow, you ladies make a beautiful couple.”

 

Toni removed her eyes from pretty lips to look at whoever had just addressed them, taking in a young, twenty-something boy who had his arms wrapped around another similarly aged guy.

 

Toni chuckled, “Thanks but we’re not dating.”

 

The boy shrugged, “Oh, sorry.”  His partner piped up, “Too bad, you guys would be hot together.”  

 

Toni smirked at Cheryl who let out a musical laugh, before sending a wink at the boys.

 

Toni felt a steady stream of vibrations and realized it was her phone.  She must have only gotten reception near the bar because a flurry of notifications popped up on her screen.  

 

 **Fangs:** Serpent mission is a go tonight.

 

 **Fangs:** T?

 

 **Sweets:** TONI

 

 **Sweets:** Answer your phone!

 

 **Fangs:** Yo Toni, where are you? Jones is asking.

 

 **Jughead:** Toni, come to the Wyrm, we have to discuss logistics

 

She also had 10 missed calls.  

 

“Shit!”

 

“Everything okay, Topaz?”  Cheryl’s voice was colored with amusement, her mind and body still feeling a certain way about being mistaken for Toni’s girlfriend.

 

“Cheryl, I’m sorry but I have to leave.”  Toni was already moving away from the bar.  “Can you tell Veronica and Josie bye for me?”  

 

Cheryl nodded dumbly, rendered speechless at the turn of events.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you feel it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I use beginning notes instead of the actual summary box, oh well, I do what I want.
> 
> Sorry for being absent the previous week, it was SO hot in Cali. All I could do was lay on my bed and cry out 'it's too damn hot' every 20 minutes into the void of my empty room. It was a very unproductive week.
> 
> Get ready for:
> 
> action/violence (warning)  
> smut (warning)  
> CHONI
> 
> Enjoy!

Sweetpea’s ring-clad hands flexed and gripped the steering wheel, fingers slotting firmly into tattered, leather grooves.  Though his eyes were fixed on the road ahead, his mind was undoubtedly going over each step of the plan. Toni damn sure was.  She pulled her zoned out gaze away from Sweetpea and instead turned to the window, watching the endless blur of trees as they drove deeper into the Southside.  Apart from the cold night air that whistled through the broken, passenger side window, the truck was silent. Her eyes caught sight of the backseat through the side mirror.  Jughead sat next to Fangs, his expression serious yet distant as he rolled his beanie in his hands. Fangs was hunched over in his seat, brows furrowed, hands clasped together also quiet in his mulling.  The thickness of the silence was punctuated with the knowledge that each passing minute brought them closer and closer to the invisible line that separated Serpent from Ghoulie territory.

 

As if on cue, dilapidated buildings bearing graffitied Serpent symbols slowly transformed into rundown storefronts covered in spray painted skulls.  They had crossed that unmarked divide and were now behind enemy lines. Ghoulie territory. Toni clenched her jaw, feeling a new wave of trepidation wash over her.  The sense of foreboding that she had felt when Fangs first told her of the mission back at the Wyrm had returned in full force. She glanced at Sweetpea, noticing his own jaw flexing, with anxiety or adrenaline she didn’t know, but she guessed it was probably a mixture of both.  

 

The silence was interrupted when Jughead clapped a hand onto Sweetpea’s shoulder.

 

“Slow down, we’re pulling up to their camp.  Once we start seeing warehouses, park, we’ll walk our bikes the rest of the way.”  

 

Sweetpea nodded, easing his foot off the gas pedal.

 

Toni stuffed her hand into the pocket of her leather jacket, triple checking that her switchblade lay within.  She gripped it tightly, thumb rubbing along the engraved lettering of _Topaz_ encircled by twin emerald, horned snakes.  The customized markings separated Toni from other members of the gang, the carved surname revealed her legacy status, while the jeweled, horned snakes represented her as a true descendent of the original Uktena Serpents.  She closed her eyes briefly, hoping to draw strength from the memory of her grandfather bestowing the blade to her only moments after she had completed the Serpent initiation three years ago.

 

_“It was your father’s, little dove.  He would have been so proud.”_

 

She exhaled deeply, opening her eyes to rundown buildings giving way to sprawling, empty lots and finally to large, looming warehouses.  The car slowed and pulled over. Sweetpea and Toni both turned around in their seats looking at Jughead before he gave them a singular nod.  Go time.

 

They exited the vehicle and stepped into the chilly night air, the occasional drop of water hitting her face threatened the potential for rain.   Adrenaline thrummed almost violently through Toni’s body, so much that she didn’t even feel the cold bite that seeped through the worn leather of her Serpent jacket.  They worked as carefully and quietly as they could unloading the bikes from the truck bed, all the while Toni kept her eyes peeled on the street, scanning for any sign of posted lookouts.  The tall trees of Fox Forest swayed back and forth, lining the road to their right while warehouses seemed to run endlessly on their left. Streetlamps were placed at irregular intervals the further they walked, or so that’s what Toni had initially thought, until her boots crunched on broken glass and she looked up to find a streetlamp with a cracked light casing hovering uselessly above them.  She continued to push her bike forward but took a glance backwards. They had only passed a single functional streetlamp since they had parked but she spotted at least five fixtures that lay surrounded in darkness. The Ghoulies had definitely taken out the lights to keep their night time activities hidden, a telltale sign they were approaching their base.

 

Sure enough, Jughead raised his hand, a silent order to stop.  Up ahead, past the last of the warehouses, the pavement gave way to a dirt path that led to what looked like a private lot.  It was enclosed by a short fence that ran the front perimeter while the sides and back were surrounded by tall, chain link fencing topped with barbed wire.  One way in, one way out.

 

Jughead led them around the back of the lot, directing them to hide their bikes among the bushes and shrubbery that had become overgrown near the edge of the forest.  They crouched in a huddle to go over the plan one more time.

 

“Remember, we stick together,” Jughead hissed.  “If we have to separate, Fangs, you’re with me. Sweetpea, you’re with Toni.  No Serpent stands alone,” Jughead reminded and looked at the boys for confirmation.  When they nodded, he continued, “If we’re in and out, we load up the bikes and take the truck back.  We get separated? We ride back on the bikes. Tall Boy and the rest are ten minutes out. He’ll drive the truck back if we have to leave it behind.  Sweetpea, you left the keys?”

 

Sweetpea nodded, “Yea, left them in the glove compartment.  He knows.”

 

“Okay, we don’t know the entire layout but the meeting should be happening in the building closest to the back of the lot.”  

 

This was exactly what Toni didn’t like about tonight.  They didn’t have enough information, didn’t know how the camp was set up, didn’t know how many people to expect, didn’t know _anything._ She had sped back home from the club to change into more appropriate clothing and had found everyone waiting on her when she had finally arrived at the Wyrm.  Jughead had given her the rundown and she had been clear in voicing her concerns. He had listened but ultimately told her that the information that could be gathered was too important to be ignored.  Toni thought he was being too impulsive but Betty, the Serpent Queen, and one of the few people that could talk sense into Jones, had been missing from the meeting, off somewhere trying to solve another mystery.  That, in particular, had left Toni stewing in her thoughts up until they wrapped up their meeting. Betty was nice enough, but never seemed to be present during any Serpent gatherings.

 

“Okay guys, let's double back to the front.  Once we’re inside, stay low and close to the buildings,” Jughead ordered before moving towards the front of the lot.

 

Before they stepped over the short fence, the group exchanged glances.   _Be careful_.  With a deep breath, four pairs of black boots stepped over the threshold, straight into the lion’s den.  

 

\---

 

Toni ran faster than she had ever run before, only too aware of crazed, almost maniacal, laughter and the slap of footsteps against wet concrete behind her.  Rainwater kicked up and soaked through her denim clad calves as her boots stomped through a large puddle. She frantically searched for something, anything before spotting an open door to her right.   Grabbing the doorframe, she used her momentum to fling herself through it. As her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, she assessed that the space she found herself in was empty, save for a few miscellaneous items in a farhand corner.  Toni propelled herself forward, afraid that if she stopped for even a millisecond her body would seize up in a panic from the dire situation she found herself in. She frantically scrambled behind some upturned, wooden crates, her heart feeling like it would jump out of her chest with the way it was hammering against her chest.  

 

_Fuck.  Fuck. Fuck._

 

With her back against a crate, propped up on her hands, butt and feet, she craned her neck  around the edge of the crate to cautiously peek toward the entrance. Toni couldn’t quite see out the door but recognized the lengthening shadows and sounds of two people running past the doorway.  A good sign. Maybe they hadn’t seen which way she had run. She might still make it out of this night alive.

 

 _Think, Toni, think_.

 

Leaning her head back against the crate, Toni exhaled a shaky breath.  She allowed several minutes to pass, she needed the Ghoulies to think that they had lost her.  If they did, they would stop actively searching and return to their regular stations, making it easier for her to slip out of their compound unnoticed.  She silently cursed Jughead. She never should have gone along with his plan to infiltrate the Ghoulies hangout with so little knowledge of how their base was set up.  As the minutes continued to slip by, her heart rate finally came down enough so that it didn’t feel like her heart was thundering in her chest and ears. She had to move.  All she had to do was make it to the fence that surrounded the perimeter. It was topped with barbed wire but there was no way she could exit the same way that they had entered.  Ghoulies would definitely be waiting to cut off any attempt at escape at the front. She would have to climb the fence at the back closest to where they had left their bikes. Toni would just have to use her jacket to cover the barbed wire once she climbed to the top.  She was sadly thinking about how the leather would be shredded by the teeth of the wire when her ears picked up on an unsettling sound.

 

Someone had entered the warehouse.

 

 _Shit._  

 

She flexed her trembling hand, hoping to get rid of the adrenaline shakes before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her switchblade.  She listened intently. From what she could gather, it sounded like a single set of footsteps. She took care to breathe evenly, acting erratically here would only get herself injured or killed.  Whoever had entered the space wasn’t in a rush, the squelch of their wet shoes against dry concrete gave away their movements around the room. It was clear that they were searching for her. As quietly as possible, Toni sat up on her toes, remaining in a crouched position still hidden behind the crates as the footsteps approached steadily closer and closer.  

 

Heavy, platform combat boots clomped into view from around the corner of the crate.  Her eyes took in the garish face paint, the baseball bat that was cockily held over one shoulder of a studded denim vest and before the Ghoulie could utter a sound, she drove the blade of her knife right up to the hilt into the Ghoulie’s thigh.  An almost feral scream tore from his lips as he fell, bat clattering to the ground, hands clutching at the wound that was already dripping blood between laced fingers.

 

Toni’s skin prickled in fear.  He was making too much noise and would alert the others if she didn’t do anything.  Without another thought, Toni moved forward to straddle the Ghoulie, but she had underestimated her opponent’s pain tolerance.  She caught a brutal kick to the stomach in her hasty approach, causing her to stumble backwards, dropping to her knees as the air was pulled from her lungs and the sudden urge to vomit bubbled up into her throat.  The room was silent again, aside from Toni’s dry heaves and the Ghoulie frequently cursing under his breath. Both in too much pain to continue the fight just yet.

 

It took a few moments for her diaphragm to start functioning properly again and when it did, she took deep gulps of air as she clutched at her chest and stomach.  Her eyes flicked towards the Ghoulie at the sound of something being dragged along the ground. He pulled the bat into an upright position, using it as support in an attempt to stand, hobbling hesitantly on his uninjured leg.  He made a move to pull the blade from where it was still embedded in his thigh but before he could, Toni ignoring her own pain, used his distraction to surge forward and kicked the knee of his uninjured leg as hard as she could.  He fell onto his side immediately, letting out a cry of pain. She straddled him quickly. After an intense struggle that ended with her lifting herself off his body momentarily to knee him in the groin, she was able to pin his arms with her knees so that his movements were restricted.  Just like her father had taught her all those years ago, she threw one solid punch to the side of his chin, causing his head to whip to the right. He was out cold.

 

Glass jawed idiot.  

 

Ignoring the throbbing pain of her knuckles and stomach, Toni rose up, ears pricked for any noise indicating that the others were coming.  She heard nothing except for the sound of rain splattering against the roof.  Crouching beside the unconscious Ghoulie, she pulled out the knife still stuck in his thigh, gritting her teeth at the feeling of slight sucking and ripping as the serrated blade tore through muscle on its way out.  Blood dripped from the point of the blade and she quickly wiped off the excess on the Ghoulie’s pants.  They had definitely made a commotion during their fight and the others could have heard.  She had to get out of there and quickly.

 

Keeping low to the ground, Toni slunk out of the building, sticking to walls and shadows.  The compound had a few area lights on so she moved slowly, slicking her wet matted hair away from her face as she glanced every which way before moving forward.  Aside from noises that sounded as if they were coming from the front of the lot, Toni didn’t meet anyone else on her way to the back fence that separated her from her motorcycle.  Casting another anxious glance around her immediate vicinity, she started climbing the fence. The rain had made the fence wet and slippery, causing her to nearly lose her footing a few times.  Her torso protested angrily with every upward reach, but she made it near the top where she paused to wrestle out of her jacket with one hand still clutching the fence. She laid the jacket on top of the barbed wire and hooked one leg over the fence, grabbing her jacket and dropping it to the ground when she had made it safely over the top.  She dropped from the fence when she had climbed half way down, grabbed her jacket off the ground and was almost to her motorcycle when her ankle was grabbed. She fell onto her face and stomach, hissing in pain. Instinctively she kicked back with her other foot and connected.

 

“Ow shit, Toni, it’s me!”  

 

Toni spun around and found Fangs lying in the tall shrubbery, clutching at his shoulder.  

 

“Fangs! What are you doing lying down over here,” Toni hissed, moving to crouch next to her Serpent brother.  Her eyes roved over the boy’s face and body, looking for any sign of injury.

 

“I got into it with a Ghoulie.  He got me in the leg and ankle with his bat, I think the son-of-a-bitch broke my ankle,” Fang wheezed out shakily.  “I can’t stand on it and I damn sure can’t ride with it.”

 

“Fuck okay, come on, we’ll take my bike back.”  

 

She hooked his arm around her shoulders and wrapped an arm around his waist.  Helping Fangs onto her bike was more difficult than she’d thought it would be, he could barely stand even with support.  Toni became increasingly nervous that they’d be caught with how much time it was taking to get him situated, shooting anxious glances towards the lot.  Finally, he gave a nod of his head. Toni straddled the bike, kicked out the stand and revved the engine, peeling out and headed back toward Serpent territory.  Jughead had told them to reconvene at the Wrym if they got separated at any point during the mission and so that’s where Toni drove. She just hoped that the ride there helped calm her nerves because at this rate, the moment she saw Jughead, she was going to let him have it - with her words or her fists, she didn’t know

 

\---

 

_Toni smiled down at Cheryl as she straddled her waist, her bare breasts heaving, mesmerizing Cheryl into silence.  She drank in the sight of Toni above her. Her hair was so pretty as it spilled over feminine shoulders in cascading waves.  Her alluring, almond shaped eyes fluttered closed and her full, pink lips parted in pleasure. Her golden skin glowed in the dim, red lighting of the bedroom.  The way Toni undulated her hips, grinding her center against her thigh should have been illegal. Cheryl’s blood-red, lace underwear dampened further with her building desire as Toni continued her sensual, grinding dance above her._

 

_She watched as Toni ran her hands against the flawless, caramel skin of her torso, head lolling back, lost in her own rapture.  The muscles in her stomach flexed with every roll of her hips and Cheryl couldn’t help but reach out to greedily massage her hands over taut abs.  The action earned her a breathy moan before Toni pulled her bottom lip in between pretty, pearly white teeth. Her hands glided from her stomach to cup her own breasts, the rhythm of her hips increasing as arousal spread wetly against Cheryl’s firm thigh._

 

_Cheryl felt herself throbbing with need as she continued watching Toni grind against her and the feeling of Toni’s wetness on her thigh was only making the throb more incessant.  God, Toni was so sexy. She felt Toni lower her hands on top of her own and watched as she slid them up to her breasts, squeezing them and releasing another moan at the feeling._

 

_“I love you touching me, Cheryl,” Toni husked._

 

_Cheryl shivered at those words.  At that voice. She could hardly remember ever being as turned on as she was now.  She had imagined Toni would be a sight to see naked, but the real thing was damn near mouth watering.  And dear god, she wanted to taste her. Taste her everywhere._

 

_“Toni…,” Cheryl barely whispered through the foggy cloud of her arousal._

 

_Toni slowed down the movements of her hips as her eyes found Cheryl’s.  They were hooded, dark, filled with nothing but desire and utter want. The look alone made Cheryl’s center clench repeatedly with desperate need._

 

_“Please kiss me, Toni,” Cheryl pleaded wantonly, uncaring of how needy she sounded._

 

_She bit her lip as Toni continued to look down at her, the expression on her face growing ever more lustful.  The motion of her hips stopped completely as she used her thumb to gently loosen Cheryl’s bottom lip free from her teeth before she dipped down to press her soft mouth against Cheryl’s parted, pillowy lips.  Cheryl slid her hands from Toni’s breasts to around her bare sides, finally splaying them widely against her shoulder blades as she pressed Toni further into herself. They both sighed at the feeling of bare skin on skin contact, nipples hardening immediately.  Toni’s lips slotted perfectly between Cheryl’s, pink lip gloss and maple red lipstick causing pliant, full lips to cling together sensually with each press and pull._

 

_Cheryl held Toni even closer when she felt her hot, wet tongue slide teasingly against her own, causing a new wave of hot desire to shoot directly in between her thighs.  She gripped onto Toni tightly as she turned them so that they were laying on their sides, legs loosely tangled together above her rose, embossed sheets. Cheryl let out a sound in displeasure as Toni pulled away from their erotic kissing, only to let out a satisfied sigh when open mouthed kisses were placed on her neck in a searing path to her ear.  Toni switched between sucking on her earlobe and nipping at it gently, all the while breathing heavily into her ear, something that turned on Cheryl immensely. She turned her head so that Toni could continue her sensual attack on her neck and ear more easily but mainly so she could stifle her pleasured cries into the pillow._

 

_Toni’s hand cradled the back of Cheryl’s head as she continued kissing and sucking on her neck but slowly she ran her hand down the smooth expanse of Cheryl’s bare back.  Her fingertips ran gently over the bumps of Cheryl’s spine, gliding further down to slide beneath lacy panties to palm at a full backside. Cheryl gasped into the pillow, her center pulsing rapidly at Toni’s hand being so close to her most intimate, private part.  She felt Toni remove her hand from her underwear in favor of running her fingers slowly down her thigh, her lips dragging a wet trail along her jawline._

 

_Just before Toni’s hand reached her knee, she slid her hand inward and started a slow, upward path along her heated, inner thigh.  Cheryl wrapped her arms tightly around Toni’s shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut, panting in her overwhelming desire to be touched there.  As Toni’s fingers met the wet arousal that coated the innermost area of Cheryl’s thighs, she let out a deep groan before she pressed her lips onto Cheryl’s ear once more, breathing heavily before she spoke._

 

_“Is this for me?”  Toni asked in such a gravelly cadence that Cheryl’s hips canted in sheer want._

 

_Cheryl nodded desperately against her pillow._

 

_“I want you to tell me,” Toni husked, her fingers continuing to collect Cheryl’s arousal on her fingertips._

 

_Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open, her desire burning hotter as she met Toni’s gaze, unadulterated lust shining back at her._

 

_“It’s all for you, Toni,” she confessed, maintaining eye contact with the sinfully, sexy girl before her._

 

_Toni moaned before capturing Cheryl’s mouth with her own, her hand already sliding the last article of clothing down pale hips and toned thighs.  Toni pressed her hand against the newly exposed skin of Cheryl’s lower abdomen, the heated flesh danced as the muscles underneath quivered in anticipation.  Fingertips skated along sensitive skin, approaching her pounding core at an agonizingly slow pace, gliding past her pubic bone until finally…_

 

Cheryl’s hips bucked into the mattress as her eyes blinked open at the early sunlight spilling into her room through the window.  She must have forgotten to draw the curtains closed after returning home from the club in a drunken daze the previous night. She let out a frustrated groan as she felt a familiar throb, a reminder that a certain body part was in need of attention after such a _vivid_ dream.  Soft snoring to her left was all it took for her to remember that Josie had spent the night.

 

She turned to look at her slumbering girlfriend’s form.  Josie had her back to her, sleeping in a fetal position on the left side of the bed while Cheryl was situated closer to the right side of the queen sized mattress.  They had fallen into bed, too tired from drinking and dancing all night to do anything besides cuddle and pass out, though if Cheryl was being honest, she had been more in the mood to explore things last night than she had been in a long time.  The brief amount of time that she had spent with Toni at the club had affected her more than she had originally thought. The dream that she had woken up from proved that much. Toni had looked entirely too good when she had finally turned up at the club, the amount of skin her outfit had shown off had drawn Cheryl’s eyes immediately.  Toni was definitely of the ‘if you’ve got it, flaunt it’ variety when it came to her personal style and Cheryl would be the last person to complain.

 

Her mind went back to the previous night, how they had grinded against each other salaciously at Cheryl’s own urging.  Fending off that clueless girl had been her reasoning, but she could have easily given a good verbal lashing and gotten the same result.  Had she been sober, the latter method to rid herself of unwanted persons would’ve been her go-to, but her slightly inebriated state had lent her the bravado to play things a little bit more risque.  The way Toni had rolled her hips against her had left her momentarily breathless. The action eliciting such a memorable excitement in her that it had subconsciously inspired a carnal dream.

 

She turned to Josie again, before she closed her eyes, guiltily hoping that sleep would overtake her and drop her right back into the dream she had woken from.  A part of her felt bad for thinking about another woman in that way. She had a wonderful, talented, supportive girlfriend. A girlfriend who was sleeping right beside her.  A girlfriend she could easily wake and initiate some form of intimacy with, something that Cheryl knew Josie would reciprocate, and with vigor. Instead, Cheryl continued to lay there, unmoving for a few minutes before accepting that she wouldn’t be falling back asleep.  She let out another frustrated sound, before biting her bottom lip between her teeth. The ache between her thighs persisted and she didn’t know what to do to make it go away. Though she could easily bring herself some relief, Cheryl knew that a certain someone would play a starring role in whatever fantasy she conjured up.  She couldn’t control what she dreamt about, but consciously thinking about someone other than her girlfriend while chasing that rush felt a little like cheating. She couldn’t do that. With a sigh, she lifted the sheets off of her body and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress. A cold shower would have to suffice.

 

\---

 

Toni clutched at her torso through her loose, t-shirt, the large bruise hidden underneath ached when she had reached into her locker.  An unneeded reminder of how her weekend had been spent. Her shredded, Serpent jacket had been tossed angrily into her closet. The ugly, purple bruise on her stomach protested angrily anytime she so much as moved.  She hadn’t gotten as much as sleep as she would have liked the night before. Her and Jughead were doing their best to avoid each other after the shouting match they had gotten into when she and Fangs had made it back to the Wyrm.  Not the most mature approach but both of them needed to cool off before they could address their issues properly.

 

Hiking her bag strap further up on her shoulder, Toni made her way to the student lounge.  She had promised to meet Veronica for lunch so they could talk about what had happened over the weekend but Toni had requested to have that conversation away from the Vixens table.  Most of the girls she liked, but a couple of the girls, Ginger and Tina, were big gossips. She didn’t want to worry about any of her business with the Serpents being spread around the school.

 

As gingerly as possible, she lowered herself onto the couch, not wanting to jostle herself more than necessary.  Setting aside her bag, her mind thought back to an earlier encounter with one very prominent member of the Vixens.  Though the run-in with the Ghoulies had dominated most of Toni’s thoughts, it had only taken walking into her third period AP English class to bring the events of Innuendo to the forefront of her mind.  Cheryl had been sitting in her seat looking as gorgeous as ever, glossy tresses done in waves spilled past her shoulders. She wore a scarlet tank with loosely tied bows at the shoulders and high waisted jeans.  The top revealed the smooth, ivory skin of her arms and chest, a sight that Toni couldn’t seem to pull her gaze away from. Cheryl had looked up then, had caught Toni staring but interestingly enough, Cheryl had been the one to blush.  She had even averted her eyes before Toni could wave or say ‘hello’. Toni wondered if the tension that always seemed to be present between them had finally started to make things awkward. Toni hoped not. They had only pretended to be a couple at Innuendo to get that girl to leave Cheryl alone.  Maybe they had exchanged a few touches at the club, but they had just been playing their parts and it had been harmless.  All their bantering was harmless. They both had girlfriends.  Nothing would ever happen.

 

Toni looked towards the door at the sound of heels clicking against the floor.

 

“Antoinette Topaz, you are a sight for sore eyes,” Veronica chippered brightly.  She smoothed out the back of her pencil skirt with one hand before taking the seat beside Toni, resting her purse neatly in her lap.  

 

Toni smiled before leaning in to press a kiss to Veronica’s cheek, earning herself a smile in return before she felt gentle hands on her shoulders pushing her back.

 

“You’re not getting out of the dog house that easily,” Veronica teased.  “Care to explain why you left Saturday night without a proper goodbye and then cancelled our plans on Sunday?”  

 

Toni sighed, “I’m sorry Ronnie, I got called away to do something for the Serpents and didn’t get home until nearly four in the morning.  I was so exhausted that I slept into the afternoon on Sunday. I wouldn’t have been much for company if we did end up keeping our plans.”

 

Veronica knitted her brows in concern, “Are you okay?”

 

Toni nodded, trying to be as open with her girlfriend as possible without giving away any real information.  “Yeah, things got a little tense for a second but here I am, alive and kicking,” she chuckled humorlessly as she subconsciously touched her stomach.  

 

The action didn’t go unnoticed by Veronica’s observant eyes and she laid a hand on Toni’s stomach, causing Toni to gasp at the pressure on her still tender torso.  

 

“Toni?”  Veronica asked, worry clear in her voice as she moved her hand to the hem of Toni’s t-shirt.  

 

“It’s not as bad as it looks, okay?”  Toni lifted her shirt, revealing the garish, dark, purple and yellow bruise that started a few inches below her sternum and ran to just above her navel.  

 

It was Veronica’s turn to gasp, “Toni, what the hell happened? How did you get that?”

 

Toni shook her head, “You know I can’t get into details, Ronnie,” she lowered her shirt, “but it really isn’t that bad.  Nothing’s broken, just got a little banged up.”

 

Veronica exhaled, “Just promise me you’ll take care of it, it looks painful.”  

 

Toni grinned.  “I’m a big girl, Ronnie.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Are you still coming to Vixens practice today?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see you in those shorts again,” Toni confirmed with a cheeky grin.

 

Veronica raised a brow, “And to support your incredibly talented girlfriend, right?”

 

Toni paused, pretending to think, “Yeah, that too.”

 

Veronica laughed before her eyes lit up.  “Before I forget, Winter Formal is coming up and I’m in need of a date.  Know of any potential suitors?”

 

Toni murmured, “I can think of one,” as she pressed a slow kiss to Veronica’s waiting lips.

 

Veronica smiled happily.  “Fabulous.”  She rose from the couch, holding out her hand, “Now, come on, lover.  Lunch awaits, and I’m famished.”

 

\---

 

Cheryl wrung her hands under the steady stream of cold water, watching as soapy suds circled the drain.  Once she was done, she twisted the handle, stopping the flow of water from the faucet.  She flicked the excess water from her hands before grabbing a paper towel to dry them.  Gazing into the mirror, she angled her face checking for any imperfections in her makeup before fluffing her hair.

 

Finding no flaws to fix, she walked out of the locker room bathroom and headed towards the back to her locker.  She was surprised to hear noises of someone else moving around.  Practice didn’t start for another thirty minutes and she knew her girls didn’t show up to change until fifteen minutes beforehand.  

 

She rounded the corner of the shower area and stopped in her tracks.  Toni Topaz stood in nothing but her bra and jeans.  The swell of perfect breasts covered in black lace and the exposure of golden brown skin that she had never seen before had her mind recalling a certain dream.  The same dream that had come to mind when she had locked eyes with Toni in third period, causing her to blush, something she rarely did.  It wasn’t until she stepped forward, heels clicking against tile, that Toni looked up and dropped her hands from in front of her stomach.  Cheryl’s eyes widened as she took in the massive bruise along her stomach.  Her eyes fell to the items that lay on the bench between them, an ice pack, bandage wrappings and scissors.

 

Without thinking, she quickly closed the distance between them, stopping right in front of the bench.  

 

“Toni, oh my god, are you okay?”  Cheryl gasped, her hands itching to reach out to touch the bruised flesh.

 

“Shit, Cheryl, sorry, Ronnie told me that no one would be here until a bit later-,” Toni rushed out.

 

“Toni, I don’t care that you’re in the locker room.  What happened to your stomach?”  Cheryl demanded.

 

She shrugged in response, eyes dropping to the ground.  “It’s nothing really, just a bruise.”

 

Cheryl had received her fair share of bruises from her mother before she had been kicked out of her life, but never had she seen a bruise so large and dark.  “That may be just a bruise, but it hardly looks like nothing.  Talk to me, Topaz.”

 

Toni looked up and grinned at the familiarity of Cheryl referring to her by her last name.  “Might have taken a boot to the gut,” she responded nonchalantly.

 

Cheryl could feel the surprised look on her face.  “You were kicked in the stomach?”

 

Toni nodded silently, watching owlishly as Cheryl’s hand seemed to reach out on its own accord.  Soft, cold fingertips brushed the heated flesh of Toni’s torso gingerly. A sharp intake of breath almost had Cheryl retracting her hand, an apology on the tip of her tongue.

 

Toni gripped Cheryl’s wrist gently, keeping her hand where it was.  “No, don’t..,” Toni uttered softly before she dropped her hand. “That actually feels good.  Your hand, it feels cool against the bruise.”

 

Cheryl ducked her head, hiding a smile, as she pressed the palm of her hand softly against Toni’s stomach and splayed out her long fingers.  She could feel just how toned the torso beneath her hand was, that coupled with the sigh that fell from the Toni’s lips caused a knot to form low in her stomach.  She looked up just as Toni’s eyes fluttered closed, reminding her again of that stupid dream.

 

She took the opportunity to really look at Toni.  Brown and pink hair fell against bronzed shoulders, thin braids mingled among the attractive waves.  Her caramel skin was smooth and unblemished. Long, thick lashes hid what Cheryl knew to be pretty oval shaped eyes.  A delicate, feminine nose.  Full, pink lips coated in a shiny gloss lay parted naturally. Cheryl could have laughed. No one needed to be this pretty.  It was borderline excessive.

 

Allowing herself to lower her eyes, she lingered on full breasts, raked her eyes over a taut stomach before something on Toni’s ribs caught her eye.  A tattoo.  She lifted her free hand to trace the outline of a snake with the pads of her fingertips, eliciting a gasp from pink lips.  She lifted her gaze to meet Toni’s.  

 

A beat passed.

 

Toni dropped her eyes to where Cheryl’s hand now lay flat against her tattoo.  With one hand on her stomach and another on her side, it felt like Cheryl was holding Toni, not just touching her.

 

It felt intimate.  Private.  Intense.

 

“It’s my Serpent tattoo,” Toni explained, her voice much huskier all of a sudden.

 

God, that _voice_.  It did things to Cheryl.

 

“Do all Serpents have one?”  She asked quietly, her thumb rubbing along the head of the snake.

 

Toni hoped Cheryl didn’t notice the shiver that ran down her spine.  “Yeah, it’s part of the initiation process,” she rasped.

 

Cheryl’s hands on her body, her alluring fragrance, the soft sultriness of her voice and their physical closeness was driving Toni a little crazy.  It was almost too much. She felt like her body would combust into flames soon.

 

Toni lifted her head to look up at Cheryl, their eyes immediately locked in a heated gaze.  She felt the hand on her side squeeze gently, manicured nails digging into her skin. It caused something between a gasp and sigh to tumble from her lips.  Cheryl’s attention was immediately pulled from dark brown eyes to the source of the sound. Pink, full lips that looked like they were just begging to be kissed.

 

Toni’s eyes flitted between mocha eyes and pillowy lips that gave off the faint, sweet scent of maple syrup.  She wondered if that's what they would taste like. The tension that had been building between them felt like it was at its crest, just about to boil over.  All it would take would be for them to lean in…

 

The sound of the metal locker room door clanging open pulled them roughly out of their daze.  

 

Cheryl took a step back.

 

Toni cleared her throat.

 

Eyes looked everywhere but at each other.  

 

“Toni! Are you in here?”  Veronica’s voice rang out.  

 

“Yeah! In the back,” Toni called out.  

 

Veronica stepped around the corner, smiling sweetly at Toni.  She greeted the redhead with an aloof, “Cheryl.”

 

“Oh good, you got all the supplies,” Veronica said, taking note of the items laid out on the bench.  “Ready for me to wrap up that bruise?”

 

Toni nodded, “Yeah, let's do it.”  

 

She glanced back towards Cheryl but found that she had already walked away, leaving her alone with Veronica.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh, so I'd really love your opinion/feedback on this chapter bc things...happen.


End file.
